Shadow Shack
by Nstorm
Summary: Shadow decided to open a shop, Silver volunteered and wants to get paid, and Sonic is just broke and needs a job. And a whole cast of Oc's go along for the ride. Join the group as they go through the many adventures they have. And If you haven't read this yet...well that's it. There's nothing I can say. HAMMER TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The First Time is the Last time

Sonic is known for his speed. He is titled 'The Fastest Thing Alive' by Sega. But even the fastest thing alive needs a little help. After spending his money on gambling, drinking, cock fights, trying to get Amy to leave him alone, and paying off Sega for breaking the fourth wall numerous times, Sonic is broke. Sadly, Sega decided to give everyone else, but him, more money than they usually do.

Then there's Shadow, who decided to open up his own fast food place. After becoming bored, with his usual rant to Sega about him not being in as many games as Sonic, decided to get into the fast food industry. So he founded Shadow Shack a restaurant that serves burgers, fries and etc. But they aren't cheap.

Finally, there's Sliver who is just Sliver. He is the only one that is not bothered by the change. He lives with Blaze, who works at Wendy's, and has a nice three bedroom apartment in City Escape. Though the G.U.N. truck could be a little less…..destructive. Anyway, after hearing that Shadow opened up a restaurant, Sliver decided to volunteer as a full time employee. Shadow, however decided that he was strictly volunteer. Now the shack's become successful, and Sliver is trying to get him to pay him. Well, after Blaze kept yelling at him for it.

And that brings us to the story itself…

Sonic stops in front of the Shadow Shack that looks a lot like the Krusty Krab. After filling out half of an online application, he was hired. Now he is standing out in front of the Shack, ready to begin working. He marches in.

"SONIC!" Sliver exclaims as Sonic marches up to the black, marble counter." How's it going!?"

"Well not as good as it was before, I'll tell ya!" Sonic says putting his elbow on the counter.

"I hope it gets better," Sliver replies as Shadow teleports behind the counter.

"Sliver stop talking to my insignificant rival, and get back to work! "Shadow barks at him as Sliver rolls his eyes.

"I, don't really, hate to break it to you but what work!?" Sliver growls." I mean this place is deadier than Amy's Chances with Sonic!"

"Then find something to do!" Shadow barks." I don't pay you enough for you to just sit around and do nothing!"

"You don't pay me at all!" Sliver debates.

"Of course I don't! Inexperienced, inferior workers don't pay for themselves!"

Sliver, grumbling under his breath, walks away to find something to do. Shadow stares down at his rival, like he always does.

"How's it going, Shadow?" Sonic says smirking.

"And why should _I_ be telling _you _about _my _achievements?" Shadow scoffs rolling his eyes." After all you are probably more successful than me."

"You see about that," Sonic chuckles rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shadow, detecting an aura of embarrassment, lets out a loud, malicious laugh.

"Is the Star of Sega slowly becoming a D-list celebrity?!" Shadow roars grabbing his stomach.

"No!" Sonic denies." I'm…broke."

Shadow laughs even harder, the first real outburst of laughter in his life. Slowly, he stops but then he continues. After an hour he stops, and looks at Sonic.

"Don't tell me _you're_ here to ask me for a job?" Shadow asks.

"Maybe."

Shadow holds in his laughter." Okay then _Sonic_ you got the job." Sonic begins to open his mouth." Only if you agree to say whatever I tell you."

"Do you think I'm desperate!?"He looks at the celling, and then lets out a long sigh." All right what do I have to say?"

"Admit that _I _am better than you, and that _you_ are a lesser, feeble life form, compared to me! The _Ultimate Life form!_"

"No!" Sonic shouts," I have a little pride left!"

"Say it!" Shadow yells slamming his hands on the counter.

"No!" Sonic shouts slamming his hands on the counter.

"Say it!" Shadow shouts doing the same.

"No!" Sonic shouts also doing the same.

"I'll kick you!" Shadow shouts.

"Go ahead! I'm ready you-you-you-"

"You what!?"

"You puny, black, emo, insignificant life form!"

Shadow's eyes become filled with rage. "SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

Shadow takes out a shotgun. "SAY IT!"

"I, sonic the hedgehog, am not better than Shadow, and _I am_ a lesser, feeble minded life form compared to Shadow. Who is the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!"

Shadow smiles." Now go tell Amy you're gay!"

"What!?" Shadow fires the gun at the celling.

Sonic quickly runs out, and comes back in, with bruises on his body.

"You got the job. You start today."

Shadow tosses him a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, and walks to the back. Sliver goes back behind the counter after witnessing what happened.

"If he joins can I get a raise!?" Sliver calls as Shadow lets out a loud chuckle.

And so another story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Working out some bugs

"Say Silver?" Sonic asks through the square shaped hole in the wall." Why does this feel familiar?"

"Because Shadow's ripping off the Krusty Krab," Silver replies stretching.

"No the three of us in one spot together?" Sonic elaborates.

"I don't know," Silver replies as the two think.

Shadow teleports right next to Silver, and looks around at his empty shop. No customers equals no money which, in turn, equals an unhappy Shadow.

"Why isn't this place filled up to the brim with mindless people, who will pay top dollar to eat at my establishment!?" Shadow shouts snapping both of them out of their thought.

"H-h-h-have you _looked_ at the prices!?" Silver gasps in shock.

"Yeah, and your point?" Shadow replies crossing his arms over his chest.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-There insane!" Silver shouts pointing at the menu board above him.

"Insane? I believe them to be perfectly reasonable."

"Reasonable!? Who would pay nearly four dollars for a hamburger!?"

"The people who eat here! And frankly I don't like your tone."

"What are you going to do!?Dock my pay!?Oh wait I don't HAVE ONE!"

"And you won't be getting one if you continue-"Shadow looks around." Do you hear something?"

Suddenly, giant cockroach runs across the restaurant. Shadow and Silver quickly teleport into the kitchen. The three sit against the wall near the deep fryers.

"Shadow?" Sonic asks looking at him,"How old is this place?"

"I have no clue as it didn't come with a contract, "Shadow replies rolling his eyes." Anyone can see that."

"Anyway, what the hell was that!?" Silver exclaims scared.

"A cockroach you dimwit!" Shadow exclaims.

"That's not a cockroach!" Sonic debates." That's a monster!"

"Well, how many are there!?" Silver questions his legs shaking.

"Most likely an entire family," Shadow replies.

"HOW MANY!?" Sonic and Sliver asks him.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The three think as Shadow gets an idea first. He throws Silver through the square shaped hole.

"WHY ME!?" Silver shouts as he bounces off one.

"Let's beat it!" Sonic shouts running out with Shadow.

"AM I GETTING A RAISE FOR THIS!?" Silver calls as the clans scratches and claws him.

"NO!" Shadow calls back.

The two left Silver to fit the clan by himself. But lucky Batman can to his recuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, so Batman came to your rescue?" Sonic asks Sliver one more time as they wait for another customer to come in.

"Yeah, he's over there eating a bacon cheeseburger," Sliver responds pointing to Batman, who puts down his burger.

"Just how did Batman come to your rescue?" Sonic asks raising an eyebrow at the superhero." I mean why was he in the area when this happened? And how did he know?"

"Because I'm Batman, and I heard this place makes a mean cheeseburger," Batman replies shrugging taking a bite out of his burger.

Suddenly, Sonic's Amy sense goes off as he runs to the back. Sure enough the pink terror comes marching in, mad at something.

"Hello, Amy!" Sliver chimes smiling," what can I get for you today!?"

"SONIC!" Amy shouts ignoring Sliver.

Sonic pops up in front of the square hole, smiling fearfully.

"Hey Amy," Sonic says uneasy," how's it going?"

"So a cheeseburger?" Silver asks.

"Is it true what you told me!?" Amy questions angrily.

"No! Shadow made me say it!"

Shadow walks from the back, a cheeseburger in his hand. Everyone, including Batman who is interested in the drama, looks at him. He stops, and takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"What?" Shadow asks through a mouth full of burger.

"Is it true what Sonic told me?" Amy questions calmly as Shadow smiles.

"Heavens no," Shadow gasps as Sonic exhales in relief," is that true?!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Amy exclaims.

"WHAT!?" Batman exclaims.

Everyone looks at him as he takes a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Oh no!" Sonic walks out of the kitchen, and to Shadow who is smiling for the first few times in his life. "No no no! You will NOT-"

"Not what?" Shadow asks with a hidden sneaky look." Fire you from your job because of what happened the first chapter? Or because you're gay."

Sonic grabs Shadow by his shirt collar." Okay _pal,_ what do you want me to do?"

"You know what," Shadow replies grinning," or would you rather have a you-know-what?"

Sonic thinks for a minute, then lets Shadow go. Shadow looks at Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, he's not gay." Amy and Sonic exhale in relief." In fact he's gay, and a transvestite."

_Ten minutes later._

"I hate you," Sonic growls at Shadow after getting beat up by Amy.

"And I despise you," Shadow replies as he walks back to his office.

"Why does this happen to me?" Sonic asks himself.

"Maybe it's because you're gay," Batman replies still in the same spot.

"Don't you have a city to save!?" Sonic shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Silver, why did you volunteer in the first place?" Sonic asks Silver.

"Well because he wanted to help a friend," Shadow replies teleporting in front of the counter." And why isn't anyone in here?"

"Because nobody is up at six in the morning!" Silver exclaims," and I never recall you saying that we were friends!"

"Of course I have!" Shadow shouts." I tell you that every day!"

"You say that-"Silver begins.

_A quick string of flashbacks to the days where it was just Silver and Shadow._

"SILVER GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow shouted at Silver who was on break.

"SILVER CAN'T YOU DO _ANYTHING _RIGHT RIGHT!?" Shadow yelled at Silver who screwed up twenty orders, and made all of the customers leave.

"ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF CLEANING A MERE TOLIET!?" Shadow yelled at Silver who refused to clean the toilets.

"I WAS NEVER TAUGHT HOW!" Silver yelled at Shadow.

"WELL THEN LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO CLEAN ONE!" Shadow yelled at Silver while grabbing him by his head as he walked to the men's room.

"SILVER ARE YOUR LEGS BROKEN!?" Shadow asked Silver whose legs were broken by a crate of hamburger patties.

"Actually yes," Silver replied crawling on the floor despite the fact that he broke his legs.

"Well in that case you can take the week off," Shadow said as Silver's eyes became those filled with joy.

"With pay!?" Silver gasped as Shadow laughed heartily.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE!? !? HUGH HEFNER!?" Shadow bellowed with amusement." I EXPECT YOU TO WORK FOR A MONTH STRAIGHT TO MAKE UP FOR THE MONEY YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE!"

"SILVER STOP TRYING TO GET SOME AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow yelled at Silver who was about to get numbers from three hedgehogs." BLAZE WOULD BE JEALOUS BY NOW!"

The three hedgehogs each slap Silver, and then walk away in anger.

"SILVER!" Shadow yelled at Silver who wasn't doing anything.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Silver shouted back.

"I KNOW BUT I'M USED TO YELLING AT YOUR PATHETIC, IGNORANT BEING!" Shadow yelled.

_End of the flashbacks._

"Okay, I _may _have been a little bossy but that means I care about you," Shadow assures walking back to his office. A minute later he laughs obnoxiously.

"Don't worry Silver, he's like that to everyone," Sonic assures getting back to work.

"SILVER!" Shadow yells scaring Silver to the point where he almost knocks over the register. "STOP ACTING LIKE A BUMBLING IDIOT AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

Silver starts to mumble under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fire and Shadow

Blaze walks in wearing her burger king work outfit. Silver quickly wakes up and smiles at her.

"Hello, Blaze!" Silver chimes waving like a complete idiot.

"Hey Silver," Blaze replies." Is Shadow here?"

Shadow teleports beside Silver.

"Oh, hello Blaze," Shadow says," come to yell at Silver for me?"

"No, I'm here for a more _important_ matter," Blaze replies.

_She came to get Shadow to actually pay me! _Silver thinks in his head.

"Would it be the _offer _I suggested?" Shadow asks as she chuckles.

"Thanks, but I enjoy my current job," Blaze replies smiling.

"Good because this idiot wouldn't be able to work," Shadow replies pointing at Silver. "He already shows that he's incapable of doing any work."

"That is what I came to talk to you about," Blaze clarifies.

"His work ethnic? It could use work but I don't see-"

"I mean his pay. He comes home to me complaining that he doesn't get paid. And that you give him tasks that are too hard for him."

Shadow looks at Silver then at Blaze, and once more at Silver.

_Here it comes!_ Silver thinks excitedly.

"Well of course I pay him. He just doesn't accept my pay checks due to the fact that we are such good friends. And sure he complains over the tasks I give him, but the real reason he complains is because he tries to cover it up."

Blaze looks at Silver who has his mouth open in shock.

"Silver if you work as hard as he says you do then why are you complaining?" Blaze asks him, baffled by Shadow's response.

"Don't listen to a word he says Blaze!" Silver exclaims causing everyone to look at him." He's just saying that so you could stop pestering him!"

"Silver!" Shadow gasps. "The very thought-let alone the speech- of that is-is-is-is absurd!"

"I agree!" Blaze shouts.

An invisible glass shatters in front of Silver.

"Silver after all he has been through-"Blaze begins then scoffs. "I'll talk to you about it when you get off of work."

"But-but-but-but Blaze-"Silver begins as she walks away.

"Whatever Silver!" Blaze calls as she walks out of the shop.

Shadow laughs manically as Silver's eyes become small." Did you-did you-did you really think that _you were actually going to get paid_!?" Shadow laughs even harder as he turns to walk back to his office. "GOOD ONE!"

Silver sighs as Sonic pops up behind the square hole.

"Don't feel bad, Silver," Sonic assures," I only get paid about ten dollars per hour."

"AT LEAST YOU GET PAID!" Silver shouts.

And poor Silver will never get paid, or get with Blaze for that matter.

"SHUT UP!" Silver shouts at the narrative above him.

"SILVER! STOP YELLING AT THE NARRATIVE AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Shadow shouts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Shadow the true cheap stake

"Why aren't there at least five customers here!?" Shadow shouts at Sonic and Silver who are playing cards at the counter.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the prices," Sonic replies." Flush."

"Bullshit!" Silver shouts revealing that they are playing Poker Bullshit.

"What about my prices!?" Shadow shouts.

"They are two high; I mean ten dollars for a kid's meal?" Silver replies.

"We get our ingredients from the richest markets there are!" Shadow shouts as Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Where? Amy's house?" Sonic coughs as he is hit by a hammer that flew through the open door.

"That is none of your concern!" Shadow walks over to the door to look at his menu. "Now I see it."

"Good so are you going to lower the prices?" Silver asks smiling.

"Yes by twenty-five cents."

"TWENTY-FIVE CENTS!?" Sonic and Silver gasp as Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Fine a dollar."

"A DOLLAR!?" Sonic and Silver both gasp.

"A FREAKING DOLLAR AND A QUARTER!"

"MORE LIKE TWO DOLLARS!"

Shadow pulls out an AK-47 and points it at the two.

"We mean that sounds good!"

"Thought so now get me some customers!"

Shadow walks back to his office as the two hurry up and try to attract customers.

And that is a cheap stake.

**A.U. Note: Yeah I apologize for interrupting a good story like this. Anyway, I just want to say thank you for viewing my story as this is one of my best works. I also want to say that I really enjoy Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' stories as they are really good. If you haven't already read some of his stories I suggest you do. Anyway, I accept Oc's I just have to figure out where to put them. I'm very disorganized. So if you don't see an Oc until one of the latter chapters, or not till a chapter or two it's because I have to figure out where to put them. And what they will do. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 You know that Shadow can be a dick sometimes

An Igglybuff with thick round glasses, and purple panties, which she covers with pink overalls, is being terrorized by Shadow. Sonic oversees this through his square hole.

"Shadow stop terrorizing that Igglybuff!" Sonic shouts after Shadow repeatedly plucks an Igglybuff with his finger. Why? We have no clue.

"What!?" Shadow shouts continually plucking the little Pokémon." It's fun!"

"There's a difference between fun, and being a jerk!" Sonic shouts storming out there. He shoves Shadow-something Silver doesn't have the guts to do." I said stop it!"  
"And what are you going to do!?" Shadow crackles." I believe you just shoved the boss."

"What do you think I'm going to do?!" Sonic shouts." I'm gonna kick your-"

_WHAM! _Shadow right hooks Sonic as he falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Shadow asks laughing." I'm afraid I already beat you to it!"

Shadow walks back to his office as Sonic gets up. The Igglybuff looks at Sonic with a shocked face.

"What?" Sonic asks the Igglybuff who jumps in response." He's like that to everyone. Or are you just shocked that I defended you?"

The Igglybuff nods in response.

"Don't be as anyone with a brain would do that. Plus, I have a friend that's a Pokémon. If anyone messed with him then they'd answer to me!" Sonic replies." Wait what do you want anyway?"

The Igglybuff, that is too shy to even say a word, runs out of the shop. Sonic scratches his head then shrugs.

_She'll be back. After all I did get Shadow to leave her alone. Maybe I should talk with Pikachu. He'll know who she is._

And to break the fourth wall the Igglybuff will come back two chapters from now. Well we had to break the fourth wall sometime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pikachu and Sonic both sit at a table together, sharing a meal that consists mainly of hamburgers and chilidogs.

"So what do you want to talk to me about, again?" Pacheco asks Sonic, who shoves down his chili dog.

"A Pokémon came in yesterday," Sonic replies placing his elbow on the table." And I was hoping that _you _would know about it."

"You could have asked Nstorm," Pikachu replies taking a bite out of his hamburger." I mean he _is _the author."

"Yeah, but I was hoping that you knew," Sonic replies as Pikachu sighs.

"What do they look like?" Pikachu asks rolling his eyes.

"An Igglybuff," Sonic says as Pikachu sighs.

"I meant what were they wearing," Pikachu clarifies.

"Let's see…thick round glasses….pink overalls…and that's it," Sonic replies.

"Oh that's Missy!" Pikachu shouts." She's nice. Very intelligent like your friend Tails. Although after being bullied she is constantly scared. Not to mention shy."

"That would explain a lot of things. Wait are you friends with her?"

Pikachu stares at Sonic in shock." No I'm her dad."

"Oh."

"Of course I'm friends with her! Why-you know what I'm going to leave."

Pikachu, grabbing his food, leaves.

Sonic shrugs shoving more chili dogs down his throat.

**A.U. Note: Yeah does anyone have a Pokémon that I can use for the next chapter. A rock type or a fire type or a dark type for that matter. And I don't care if it's an Oc or not. Sorry, I haven't played or watched Pokémon in a couple years.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Just why is Shadow secretly obsessed over Pokémon?

Missy comes walking in after talking to Pikachu about Sonic. Sonic quickly comes from the kitchen, and then knocks Silver to the floor. Why is he excited over this? We have no clue or an answer right now.

"Hey, Missy!" Sonic exclaims waving at Missy who jumps up in response."Heh,hee, sorry."

Due to her shyness Missy doesn't say anything. In fact she blushes a little in awkwardness.

"Anyway what can I get you?" Sonic asks as Shadow teleports in front of the door.

"SONIC I HEAR BY CHALLENGE YOU TO A Pokémon BATTLE!" Shadow bellows throwing a poke ball." ASH'S CHARIZARD I CHOSE YOU!"

Ash's Charizard is summoned in front of him as everyone looks at him confused. Sensing the aura of confusion Shadow sighs.

"Yes, I, Shadow the Hedgehog am obsessed over Pokémon! Big deal!" Shadow shouts.

"How-"Sonic begins then shrugs." Never mind! Let's do this Missy-as he's an idiot!"

Missy, who has no choice, turns to face Shadow.

"PREPARE TO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHARIZARD USE WING ATTACK!"

"MISSY USE- um a little help here!?"

Missy uses defense curl rendering Charizard's attack useless.

**A.U. Note: I might have not watched or played Pokémon before, but I have a feeling how the battles go. **

"REAZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!? THAT MOVE!? CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Charizard uses Flamethrower as Missy dodges it. Sonic, after being handed a paper that has Missy's move set on it, joins.

"MISSY USE HIDDEN POWER!"

"CHARIZARD DODGE IT THEN USE DRAGON TAIL!"

"MISSY DODGE IT THEN USE TOXIC!"

"CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Silver shouts getting up. He quickly gets back down as Flamethrower nearly hits him.

"MISSY USE SWEET KISS!"

"YOU GET CONFUSED I'LL KILL YOU!"

Charizard becomes confused but quickly shakes it off.

"MISSY USE…SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

"SONIC USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"I'M NOT A Pokémon!"

"USE I'M NOT A Pokémon CHARIZARD!"

Charizard walks out of the store, since he's not a Pokémon anymore. Shadow runs after him as Sonic and Missy look at each other.

"So you want something?" Sonic asks her.

"Yes please," Missy replies.

And so another ordinary day in the Shadow Shack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A little bit of disaster

"SONIC!" Silver shouts as a group of large termites come walking in." HELP!"

"Silver-"Sonic begins as he sees what's happening. "HOLY SHIT! SHADOW!"

Shadow, who is staring at a picture of Maria, looks up as Sonic busts down the door to his office.

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouts quickly putting the picture away." I'm kinda busy."

"THERE ARE TERMITES TRYING TO ROB THE STORE!" Sonic exclaims as Shadow marches out to the front.

"Give me the money!" One of them shouts as they point a gun at Silver.

"PLEASE I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH BALZE YET!" Silver screams.

Shadow marches up to the termite, grabs his gun, and uses it to knock him to the floor. He fires point blank at him, as the other three look at him in fear.

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouts pointing the AK-47 at each of them." YOU WANNA ROB MY STORE!? PLEASE I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The three termites quickly run out of the shop as Shadow fires at them, while giving chase. He kills one before he can get out the door and one more as they run through the busy street. Shadow stops at the entrance to his shop letting the last one retreat.

"TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO MESS WITH SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow shouts throwing the gun on the ground then walking back into his shop.

"Thanks-"Silver begins when Shadow punches him in the face. He falls backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU WIMP! NO WONDER I DON'T PAY YOUR FEEBLE ASS! IF SOMEBODY IS HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR FACE YOU DON'T SURRENDER! IN FACT YOU DO WHAT I JUST DID! NOW BOTH OF YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP OR YOU BOTH WILL TURN INTO THOSE PATHETIC TERMITES!" Shadow walks back to his office." I WISH MARIA WAS HERE SO I CAN TELL HER ABOUT THE SHIT I GO THROUGH! MAYBE THE AUTHOR WILL BE SO KIND AS TO BRINGING HER TO ME IN HEDGEHOG FORM! WHICH IS AN ABSURD IDEA AS HE WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

Shadow slams the door angrily as the two hurry up to complete their task.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Knuckles is a-

Knuckles walks into the shop, after getting injected with steroids. He looks like the hulk. Silver wets his pants a little, and hopes nobody will notice.

"HEY SILVER!" Knuckles shouts through his muscle strains." How's it…..going?"

"Knuckles are you okay?" Silver asks as the floor gives away where he is standing.

"Yep, never better," Knuckles replies.

Sonic comes out of the bathroom, whistling, as he walks by Knuckles. He moon walks back then looks at him closely.

"Knuckles why did you inject yourself with steroids?" Sonic asks as Knuckles tries to shrug.

"Don't know, I guess I'm addicted," Knuckles replies as he falls through the floor, and through the Earth's crust.

Sonic and Silver look at each other too stunned by what just happened.

"Say Shadow," Sonic says while walking into his office," why does this chapter feel shorter?"

"Because of the fact that Knuckles came in," Shadow replies," NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oh hell naw

"Oh hell naw," The hedgehogs sigh as Rouge walks in.

What is the big deal about Rouge? Well, like Sonic, Sega screwed her over by taking away her house and money. Now she's a begger, and a prostitute- like she should be. Okay the author hates Rouge due to the fact she ruined his cake. What's more is that now she wears a see through dress with high heels, which shows way too much. Don't worry she wears underwear, but no bra. Oh, and there's a dog collar around her neck.

"Hey boys," Rouge coos striking a sexy pose, that has no effect on Silver and Sonic." How's it going?"

"If you want money go blow some other guy!" The two hedgehogs exclaim.

"What?" Rouge gasps acting like she doesn't know what they're talking about." Can't I come to say hi?"

"No!" The two hedgehogs snap as Shadow runs out.

"FETCH!" Shadow shouts throwing a stack of bills out the open door.

Like the bitch she is ( get the joke?) she runs after it into traffic. A car nearly hits her.

"She's always asking me for money!" Shadow shouts walking back to his office." And yet I give it to her. OH AND I'M TAKING THAT OUT OF YOU TWO'S PAYCHECKS! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 What's the deal with Eggman?

"Shadow?" Silver asks Shadow who is out of his office on a slow day." Why is Eggman allowed here? I mean isn't he the enemy?"

"Why you sure know your enemy, Silver," Shadow replies smiling," well if you must know even enemy's turn into profits. That and there's no law saying that he can't."

"I'm thinking of new ways to deal with Sonic!" Eggman clarifies as Sonic joins the three." And I thought I might as well let him know!"

"Eggman you'll never beat me!" Sonic assures.

"Actually, you never really win Sonic, history keeps repeating itself," Silver debates as the two hedgehogs look at him.

"You got that from Game informer?" Sonic asks as Silver nods.

"You know that theory makes sense when you think about it," Shadow agrees." I mean it does explain why Sonic's busting the same guy over and over again. But it doesn't explain why the levels have mechanical parts."

"We may never know the answer to that," Sonic says.

"I got it!" Eggman shouts showing the three his latest creation." The Cactus Bot!"

"Really a cactus?" Shadow chuckles." What the Cereal Box Bot was taken?"

"But it strikes fear into my opponents!" Eggman exclaims.

"But what will a cactus do against my powers?" Silver asks.

"But it strikes fear into my opponents!" Eggman repeats.

"But what does it do?" Sonic asks.

"It strikes fear into my opponents!"

The three slap their heads then sigh.

Eggman will never beat Sonic with the things he thinks up. If he does we're all screwed….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15 Will the author please introduce themself? Part 1

"This is outrageous!" Shadow shouts after seeing the request Nstorm sent him." AUNDREY! SONIC! GET IN HERE!"

Sonic, who was in the bathroom, and Aundrey, who decided to hitch a ride on Sonic, rush in.

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"The author wants me to hire Missy!" Shadow exclaims as Sonic becomes confused.

"Seriously?" Sonic asks.

"Why won't he hire a Pokémon?" Aundrey asks.

"Because he got his but kicked by one," Sonic teases as Shadow rolls his eyes.

"I told Ash's Charizard that he wasn't a Pokémon anymore," Shadow mutters as Aundrey chuckles. "Anyway I will _not_ hire her!"

"Come on Shadow!" Sonic shouts." Can't we work this out?"

"By _we _I hope you mean you _two_ as if I meet this character I will kill him," Shadow replies.

"Why do I have to go?" Aundrey asks yawning," It's too much work!"

"Because I'm paying you and you'll get fired either way. NOW DO MY BIDING OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

_Brief setting switch to the fictional place of Planet Azerota._

"Wow tis world is so like ours," Sonic gasps walking through a city." Could you-"

Aundrey fell asleep still on his back. Sonic sighs and goes to his destination. A huge mansion with multiple statues a various characters. Even Sonic is one of them.

"This is another fan girls house," Sonic sighs as he knocks on the door.

A teenage boy clad in a white muscle shirt, black shorts, and white shoes answers the door. He has curly, black hair that is slowly becoming an afro, black eyes, and tan skin. He has a stocky built. And he is surprised to see two characters from Nstorm's story _Shadow Shack at his doorsteps._

"Are you Nstorm?" Sonic asks the boy whose eyes dart around nervously.

"No hablo ingles?" The boy says although it comes out as a question.

_To be continued….._

_**Will Sonic and Aundrey meet the author? Will the author who will be revealed next time have an impact on the story? Will Missy join the Shadow Shack? Will Shadow let her join? Why am I asking you all these questions you don't know the answers to? Find out in the next chapter of Shadow Shack!**_

**A.U Note: Whew I got more than I usually put out done. Anyway it will take me a while to get the next chapter done as it **_**may **_**yes I mean **_**may **_**be the second largest chapter next to the first. Now I got to figure out what the hell will be in it? Well wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Will the author please reveal themselves-Finale

_Warning: Some parts of this chapter may include Shadow acting even more obsessed with Pokémon._

_Last time Shadow sent Sonic and Aundrey to talk to the author about hiring Missy. Now the two are face to face with a Negro who may very well be the author. What? That's basically all that happened._

"Really? That's not gonna work," Sonic replies.

"Oh okay fine, I'm Nstorm big deal!" Nstorm shouts rolling his eyes." Now get in here. I don't like people being out there too long."

Five minutes later…

"So what are you here for?" Nstorm asks placing a tray of cookies on the coffee table in front of Sonic.

"Well it's about Missy," Sonic replies as Aundrey hugs him still asleep. He sighs.

"Oh? You two laying down the hatchet or something?" Nstorm asks curious.

"No! Well….No!" Sonic shouts." Shadow refuses to hire her."

"What the hell is wrong with that man!?" Nstorm shouts sitting in his arm chair." He can't even follow simple instructions! Great now I'm brought into this shit!"

"Is that a good thing?" Sonic asks as Nstorm's left eye twitches.

"Nah it's an awesome thing!" Nstorm shouts." Now get sleeping Beauty over there and let's get going!"

"Why do I have to do it!?"

"One you're a character in my story and two you're closer Blue Thing!"

"Blue Thing!?"

"Yes, Blue Thing or would you rather be called Spikey Blue?"

Sonic grabs Aundrey and follows Nstorm to his garage. Nstorm has a truck that is like Trevor's from GTA 5. Only difference is that it's much more powerful.

"Can you drive?"

Nstorm looks at Sonic blankly." No I can fly with my awesome author powers. Of course I can drive!" He gets in and starts the car up." Now get in. Put her in the back."

Sonic places Aundrey in the back, and joins Nstorm in the front. A portal opens up in front of them.

They fall from the sky at the beginning of City Escape.

"Crap! Wrong area!" Nstorm shouts slapping his forehead.

"Isn't this-" Sonic begins when he sees Classic Sonic running with them." HEY! CLASSIC! HOW'S IT GOING!?"

Classic waves as Nstorm floors it. He turns the corner like Franklin from GTA 5.

"Why are you driving so fast?" Sonic asks as the G.U.N truck is suddenly behind them.

"That's why. That truck is insane!" Nstorm shouts as Missy runs with them." Sonic hold the wheel."

Sonic holds the wheel as Nstorm leans out of the car, and scoops up Missy.

"Thank you!" Missy gasps as Nstorm takes a hard right.

The G.U.N truck takes out its saws making Nstorm swerve like Sonic.

"What're you doing here!?" Sonic shouts making Missy flinch." Sorry."

"Well I was walking down the street when I saw that truck flying down the road like a maniac is driving it!" Missy exclaims.

"There is a maniac driving that thing!" Nstorm shouts as they fly onto the rooftops.

The gun truck starts to fire its lasers.

"THAT THING HAS LASERS!?" The three gasp as Nstorm floors the gas petal even more.

"Is Aundrey going to be okay?" Sonic asks as Nstorm pulls off some driving maneuvers that are better than the truck.

"The back's secure enough so-" Nstorm begins as the back flies open and Aundrey flies out. "She'll be fine. This is Fan fiction after all. She'll appear in the Shadow Shack later on."

They fly onto the side of a building as the truck activates its jetpacks.

"Say Sonic why couldn't you outrun that truck?" Nstorm asks as he shrugs.

"Well it's faster than the fastest thing alive," Sonic replies.

Suddenly, Nstorm slams the gas petal as they fly to the Shadow Shack. He parallel parks it perfectly.

"HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH!" Nstorm gloats.

"Who drives that thing anyway?" Sonic asks as Nstorm shrugs.

"Well Silver does deliveries so he'll find out," Nstorm says as they see Aundrey who has a tire mark down the middle of her body.

"Hey Aundrey," Sonic greets awkwardly." That's a nice look for ya."

"You think?" Aundrey asks puffing up her hair." I-I-I- mean I just got it done."

"SONIC! AUNDREY!" Shadow shouts marching to the front. "Who's the Niger?"

"Who you calling Niger you black emo thing!" Nstorm shouts." I am the author!"

"Oh, then maybe you can un-hire Missy," Shadow replies as Nstorm laughs.

"Nice try but no. That's not gonna happen," Nstorm says as the restaurant turns into a Pokémon battle arena.

"What the hell!?" Nstorm shouts.

"I WILL NOT HIRE HER!" Shadow roars as lightning ripples across the arena." IF SHE WANTS TO BE HIRED THEN SHE'LL HAVE TO BEAT MY POKEMON! ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! I CHOSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Suddenly, the lightning hits the area where Shadow is, and when it clears a Pokémon that looks exactly like Shadow is standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL SHADOW!?" Sonic shouts as Shadow laughs evilly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I CREATED A POKEMON!" Shadow gloats.

"By having sex with one?" Aundrey asks as he laughs in response.

"YES! AFTER ASH'S CHARIZARD WALKED OUT ON ME I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF MAKING A POKEMON! NOW LET'S DANCE!"

"MISSY USE HIDDEN POWER!" Nstorm shouts.

"ULTIMATE LIFEFORM USE CHAOS SHIELD!"

"DAMN! MISSY USE TOXIC!"

"ULTIMATE LIFEFORM DODGE IT THEN USE CHAOS SPEAR!"

"QUICK! USE DEFENSE CURL!"

"USE CHAOS CONTROL TO COUNTER IT!"

Shadow begins to hump the air while grunting. Apparently he's getting turned on.

"What's going on?" Aundrey asks Sonic who shrugs.

"I have no clue. I stopped listening after Shadow said he had sex with a Pokémon," Sonic replies.

"ULTIMATE LIFEFORM USE CHAOS BLAST!"

"MISSY USE SING FOLLOWED BY CHARM FOLLOWED BY TOXIC FOLLOWED BY THE PHYSICAL ATTACK MOVE!"

"ULTIMATE LIFEFORM-"

Shadow's Pokémon is hit by all of the above. Shadow growls.

"ULTIMATE LIFEFORM USE TIME REVERSE!"

"Wait that means that everything that happened never happened!"

_Time goes back to where Sonic and Aundrey were talking._

"Say Aundrey you ever feel like all of this feels familiar?" Sonic asks.

"Sometimes although it does raise a question," Aundrey replies thinking.

"AUNDREY! SONIC! GET IN HERE!" Shadow shouts.

"It's too far!" Aundrey whines as she gets on Sonic's back. He sighs.

"Shadow is it about Missy being hired?" Sonic asks as Shadow looks at him shocked.

"Yes and what do _you _suggest?" Shadow asks.

"Have you tried emailing him?" Sonic asks as Shadow's eyes become small.

"You're right!" Shadow gasps turning around to his computer behind him." I'll write him an email protesting against Missy joining! Good work Sonic now I _have _to give you a raise."

_That solves that._

**A.U. Note: Told ya it would be the longest next to the first. Anyway, the events that happened from the beginning to the middle never happened. So in a way I'm ripping off Family Guy a little. Although it does raise a question. What is up with Shadow? I mean I don't even know. Anyway happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"SONIC!" Amy shouts sending shivers down Sonic's spine.

"Welcome to the Shadow Shack! Can I take your order!?" Audrey chimes finally hitting the phrase on spot.

"Who're you?" Amy asks as Sonic comes from the back. "Who is she?"

"She works here," Sonic replies as Amy scoffs.

"So a bacon cheeseburger with fries?" Audrey questions.

"Oh, so Shadow hired her?" Amy asks as Shadow comes walking form the back.

"Yeah, and?" Shadow questions as Amy puts her hands on her hips.

"You didn't come to _me _first?!" Amy shouts as Shadow rolls his eyes.

"What're you? My mom?" Shadow asks.

"YES!" Amy shouts sending Shadow to the floor, laughing.

He rolls on the floor as Amy turns her attention on Sonic and Aundrey.

"So what's been going on since I last came here?" Amy asks.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sonic shouts.

"Well a new girl's being hired," Aundrey replies as Sonic slaps his forehead.

"And what's she like?" Amy asks Aundrey.

"An Igglybuff," Aundrey replies.

_Five minutes later._

"Why does she beat you up again?" Aundrey asks Sonic while handing him an Icepack.

"I have no clue," Sonic groans.

And Sonic will forever be stuck with Amy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Why must we have Super heroes? We already got Batman!

"Thanks again for talking Shadow into hiring me Sonic," Missy says as she walks into the kitchen.

"No problem Missy," Sonic replies.

Suddenly, a Meowth wearing a black mask and red cape, carrying a red wrench walks in. A female Pichu with a green back pack is behind him. Aundrey fell asleep after they came in so Sonic is up there.

"What can I getcha?" Sonic asks.

"Well a bacon cheeseburger," The Meowth says." And make it snappy!"

"Well why?" Sonic asks.

"Cause I'm a soon-to-be superhero!" The Meowth says truiphmitly as Sonic laughs.

"Sorry it's just ain't that for little kids?" Sonic asks.

"It's not!" The Meowth debates pointing at Batman who stopped in." Look at him for example! He's a grown man in a suit!"

"No I'm Batman!" Batman debates." There's a difference!"

"Anyway, take your food and get out!" Sonic replies handing the Meowth the food.

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

The two leave as Sonic can't stop laughing.

"That was very mean Sonic!" Missy shouts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 What Silver does now

"I can't believe I do deliveries now!" Silver grumbles to himself as he drives in his silver Bugatti." Nothing ever exciting happens!"

He stops at a red light as the G.U.N truck flies across the street.

"Who drives that thing anyway?" Silver asks himself then gets an idea." Maybe If I hunt down the truck the mystery will be solved!" He drives as the light turns green." But I need a team. But who is crazy enough to join my cause?"

"Okay so the Mystery Group is out of the question," Silver replies as he pulls into an empty parking lot.

A Meowth and a female Pichu walk by. A light bulb goes off in Silver's head.

"Hey!" Silver shouts earning their attention." Come over here!"

The duo walks over to the hedgehog making a bad example. Kids if a stranger yells at you to come over here run and call the police. Then get an adult to beat their ass.

"Come to request the help of Spike the soon-to-be superhero and his sidekick Kassy!?" Spike shouts.

"Whatever. I need your help in hunting down the G.U.N truck," Silver replies as Spike turns the other way.

"Sorry, but I value my life more than anything!" Spike shouts about to run away when Silver holds him with his power.

"Oh…" Kassy gasps in awe.

"Look if the going gets tough I'll use my powers to bail you out," Silver growls as Spike nods.

And so begins the team behind the mystery of the driver of the G.U.N truck. Who could it be?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Of Shadow and Love

Wailing can be heard from within Shadow's office. Which is an unusual thing as Shadow doesn't cry. And numerous things breaking can be heard. Along with Shadow's wails of distress.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME!" Shadow wails.

"Well maybe it's because you're a crybaby!" Shadow shouts at himself.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!MARIA!" Shadow screams body flopping onto his desk breaking it.

"Gosh Shadow seems horrible," Sonic says walking out to where Aundrey is.

"Yeah, makes you wonder what goes on in that head of his," Missy agrees.

Aundrey snores loudly.

"Well sleeping beauty over here is always thinking about sleeping," Sonic says waving his hand in front of her face.

Actually, she dreams about Sonic.

"Anyway doesn't he always seem…..you know mean?" Missy asks as Shadow begins to beat himself up.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for him," Sonic replies." I mean I did fall in love with a human girl before."

"Yeah but it wasn't going to work out," Missy says as Sonic gives her the evil eye."S-s-s-s-s-o-sorry!"

"Don't be," Sonic replies." Maybe we should pair him up with some girls!"

"Oc's I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. And the winning Oc will be added in this story! Doesn't that sound great?"

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!EGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Shadow trying to be him

"SONIC!" Shadow shouts at Sonic who jumps up." I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"I love you too Shadow," Sonic replies awkwardly.

"Aw somebody has a man crush," Missy teases as Sonic gives her the evil eye." Sorry."

"This is starting to get weird," Sonic says as Shadow shakes hands with the customers.

"How so?" Audrey asks awake from her sleep.

"Well he seems way too friendly," Sonic replies as an old couple walks in.

"MARIA!" Shadow cries jumping back onto a table crying like a baby.

"And way too soft," Missy adds.

"I always figured that he would break, but I didn't know when," Batman says appearing out of no where.

"Shut up Batman," Sonic growls." Anyway how long's that dating profile gonna take?"

"Well we have to ask him questions, and people need to give Nstorm their female Oc's," Missy replies." How long did you think it would take?"

Sonic shrugs." I don't know about a chapter or two."

"Fan fiction doesn't work that way," Batman sighs.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!?" Everyone in the shack shouts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 An impossible task

"And why do you want _me _to start a dating profile?" Shadow asks rasing an eyebrow at the three.

"Because you've been kind of…..abnormal lately," Sonic replies chuckling a little.

"Oh I see you're trying to hook me up with a girl," Shadow says as the hree nod."WELL I DON'T NEED ONE! I RAPE POKEMON TO FILL THE VOID!"

"Shadow that's not normal," Aundrey sighs placing a laptop on the desk turned toward the three.

"Fine what do you want me to say?" Shadow sighs rolling his eyes.

"Well tell us your interests," Missy says.

"Well I like to rape pokemon, humans, anything that crawls. Killing people for no reason. Ordering people around-especially Silver. I also cook, clean,

volunteer at the animal shelter, help young girls that are in abusive relationships, and I like to walk on the beeach during the sunset. Oh and I enjoy running," Shadow replies as the three study him in amazement." What!?"

"Nothing," The three say while Missy types in what he said.

"What do you paln for the future?" Sonic asks.

"Crushing ny enemies beneath my feet, destroying Sonic, and ruling humanity. But before that I would like to establish a restraunt, family, friends, and find a girl. Oh and I want a puppy-pitbull or a strong breed," Shadow replies stunning them again." WHAT!?"

Missy types.

"Finally what do you consider to be the ideal date?" Aundrey asks.

"Well, if we aren't invaded by Eggman's forces, a nice before the sun sets, stroll. If not then we'll fight robots and etc at a high speed. Then we'll go out to a nice restaurant and finally end it by a moonlit river ride." They look at me him once more this time longer."STOP STARING OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Missy quickly types." We also need a picture of you."

Shadow strikes a badass, boss-at-an-office desk pose. They take the picture then complete the profile.

"NOW LEAVE ME OR I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

They quickly go back to work as Shadow awaits his first date...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Shadow got a date! In three chapters!

"CHAOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shadow shouts shaking the building with his roar.

"What the-"Aundrey begins waking up from her nap.

"Sonic!?" Missy shouts as Sonic comes out of the bathroom." Did you put sugar in Shadow's burger again?"

"No," Sonic says thinking," why?"  
"Cause he seems happier than usual," Aundrey says stretching, "of course he sometimes always seems like this."

Shadow runs out from the front, and hugs Sonic tightly. Sonic's spine snaps as Shadow puts him down.

"Wow," Sonic says moving his body around," that spot was bothering me."

"What's up?" Aundrey asks as Shadow smiles.

"I got a date!" Shadow shouts as the three cheer." In about three chapters due to the fact my date joined Silver in the hunt for the driver of the G.U.N truck. So we have to prepare for a welcome party."

"Shadow?" Sonic asks confused." Are you happy?"

"NO I'M GAY!" Shadow shouts teleporting to parts unknown.

And so the Shadow Shack begins to prepare for a party.

**A.U Note: The twenty-fifth chapter is coming up! But that leaves two questions. Who is Shadow's date and who could the G.U.N truck driver be? Could it be SpongeBob? ? Tails? Egg man? Or even Amy? Please tell me who it could be. That means if you don't have an account get one and review this chapter, or if you're a guest and haven't reviewed REVIEW! The mystery finally begins on-**

**Shadow Shack!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Mystery begins

Silver bought a silver van and is waiting in an empty parking lot for his crew. Hopefully Spike didn't bail out on him otherwise he's stuck with that girl he hired. Sure enough Spike and Kassy walk up to the van. Spike looks at the run down van Silver bought while Kassy seems amused.

"We're driving _that_?" Spike asks as Silver shrugs.

"Well we can't buy the Batmovan," Silver says as a van that looks like the Bat mobile drives by.

"Well I think it's nice!" Kassy chimes.

A hedgehog that resembles Sonic in a blue dress walks up to the van. Silver rolls his eyes.

"Sonic enough with the cross dressing," Silver sighs as the female hedgehog looks at him confused.

"Sonic?" She asks offended," I'm his clone. That idiot Egg man accidently put female DNA into the formula. Why? Well I think if he had another Sonic then maybe he'd beat him. Luckily I escaped otherwise he'd tell me about the robots he wants to create."

"So Sonic has a sister now?" Spike asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the female hedgehog replies," name's Megan."

"Anyway, we all know what we're doing right?" Silver asks.

"Hunting down the G.U.N truck driver," Spike replies," but who would be crazy enough to drive that thing?"  
"Egg man," Silver replies," after all he hates Sonic."

"If Egg man was the driver he would use it against him every time," Megan replies.

"How about ?" Spike offers." He would drive it for the bounty on Sonic's head."  
"True, but there's no bounty."

"My parents," Kassy blurts out as the three look at her," I mean it's possible."

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Silver grabs Spike by the neck before he can run." Gang-"

"We have a mystery on our hands!" Freddy from Scooby-doo shouts popping out of nowhere.

"I wanted to say it!" Silver whines as the four hop in their van.

Eventually they find the gun truck, which is on its usual rampage. They drive behind it matching its speed, surpringly.

"Okay we need to peer inside the truck!" Silver shouts.

"But shouldn't we be in front of the truck?" Megan asks.

"We should be away from it!" Spike exclaims handcuffed to Silver's seat.

"Look how fast we're going!" Kassy gasps amazed at the speed.

"Okay how are we going to get on top of that thing!?" Silver shouts as everyone looks at Spike who shakes his head.

"Oh no! I am _NOT _going on top of that thing!" Spike shouts," I'm staying right here where it's safe!"

"Would you do it for a promise that I will kill you?" Silver asks.

A minute later Spike is on top of the van.

"HOW AM I GOING TO GET ON TOP OF THAT THING!?" Spike shouts as Silver throws up a pair of jump shoes. They are super jump shoes from Paper Mario.

"PUT THOSE ON!" Silver shouts as Spike does that.

He crouches then jumps as high as he can toward the truck. _ I believe I can Fly _plays for a brief moment as he jumps, face first, into a stop sign. Batman runs from out of nowhere.

"EPIC FAIL!" Batman shouts.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!?" The rest of the crew shouts as they stop where they are.

_I hate my life,_ Spike thinks as he falls backwards.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Warning: you may experience laughter throughout. I couldn't smile through the Old man Jakekins part.**_

Chapter 24 The First Suspect

The crew goes to Old Man Jenkins house. The house looks like a three year old built it.

"This may be our first suspect," Silver clarifies grabbing Spike by his neck as they walk to the door.

"Who is it!?" Old man Jakekins shouts his voice hoarse," It better not be those blasted kids!"  
He opens the door to find the Mystery crew at his door steps.

"We heard you have a lead on the G.U.N truck driver," Silver clarifies.

"You bet I do!" Jakekins shouts foam coming from his mouth." That crazy demon truck keeps on running over my house! It also eats my behind!"

He turns around and shows the crew his ass that has a large bite taken out of it. They all look away except Kassy who is amused.

"Wow that's amazing!" Kassy gasps.

"And not to mention my testicles," Jakekins shouts turning around and pulling down his pants.

Megan covers Kassy's eyes as the three become sick. Silver lets go of Spike who runs off to puke.

"And then there's my fridge! It ran away!" Jakekins replies as he pulls up his pants.

"Anyway did you get a good look at him?" Silver asks.

"That yellow bellied-"He says a string of words that makes Megan cover Kassy's ears. Let's just say they are very creative." Looked like a cross between a man and an egg!"

"EGG MAN!" Everyone exclaims including Spike who came back.

_Quick change to Egg man's lair.  
_

"Why would I drive that monstrosity of a truck?" Egg man shouts while taking the bag of food Silver gives him. Even when solving mysteries Silver still does his job.

"Two reasons. One you hate Sonic and two you are the only one-beside Tails-who would recreate that thing!" Spike shouts while threating Egg man with the wrench." DOCTOR!"  
"Spike calm down!" Silver shouts grabbing him by the neck and pulling him away from the doctor." He has a point."

"Well I've been here working on my new robot plans!" Egg man shouts showing them another blue print. "Behold! The sandwich bot!"

"Let me guess it strikes fear into your opponents?" Silver sighs.

"No it strikes hunger into my opponents!" Egg man corrects as everyone but Kassy sigh in despair.

"I like it!" Kassy chimes as they groan.

"Well my _clone _escaped!" Egg man shouts looking at Megan who laughs.

"Please you couldn't even create a_ proper_ clone if Vexen made you a better brain!" Megan shouts as Vexen from Kingdom Hearts peers in.

"So true!" Vexen shouts.

_Back to the empty parking lot._

"Well another day," Silver says.

"Of what?" Megan asks.

"Mystery solving!" Silver shouts smiling.

"Nice job gang!" Freddy shouts appearing out of nowhere again.

"COME ON!" Silver shouts screaming at the sky. "NSTORM!"  
A lightning bolt hits him sending him flying out of his clothes, and into the air. The remaining members laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Happy 25!

Shadow made the remaining workers plan for the party. They set off to invite everyone on the list including Nstorm's favorite Oc Storm. He has short red hair, small brown eyes, and brown skin. On his left shoulder down to his gauntlet is a piece of light armor. He has on a black shirt that is underneath a chain mail vest, black chain mail shorts, and armored at the front combat boots. Two short sword sheaths are behind his back, at the point where his spine starts (at the bottom) forming an X. A gauntlet is on his left hand. Other guests include Batman, Egg man, Blaze, Amy, and others. Nstorm even stopped by.

So what does it do?" Batman asks Egg man who tells him about the sand which bot.

"It strikes hunger into my opponents!" Egg man shouts as Nstorm joins them.

Well I came up with my own. It's called the Storm bot. It's an android form of Storm capable of pulling off speeds that can go faster than the fastest thing alive. It also can take out my opponents with great speed!" Nstorm laughs as Batman does a golf clap.

Well played Aundrey," Storm says playing poker with Aundrey and Sonic," but I beat your straight with a flush."

Sonic throws down his cards as Aundrey laughs.

"I reprogrammed a computer using just Tooth paste and a wrench!" Tails gloats to Missy who laughs.

"Please I fixed a generator using just bleach, a hammer, some nails, and clay!" Missy chuckles as Tails groans in defeat.

"I think Aundrey's trying to steal my man!" Amy shouts at Blaze who rolls her eyes.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Sonic likes her more than you," Blaze counters as Amy screams.

_Elsewhere…_

"**Silver I'm feeling nervous," Megan says to Silver who just found out about Shadow dating her." I mean I am a clone of Sonic, so maybe he'll hate me."**

"**He hates me," Silver mutters as they pull into the parking lot." But he won't hate you."**

**"That's a lie!" Spike debates as Kassy uses Thundershock on him." Mama Mia!"**

**"You're going to be fine!" Kassy assures with her usual excitement.**

**"Yeah I'll walk with you," Silver says taking her hand.**

_At the Shack….._

_"_**Shadow do you love her?" Nstorm asks Shadow who is dressed in a suit and tie.**

**"Of course I do!" Shadow shouts." Why?"**

**"Cause there's something you should know," Nstorm says." I'll tell you in your office."**

**They go to the back as Silver walks in hand-in-hand with Megan. Kassy is behind them dragging an unconscious Spike with her. Sonic's heart begins to beat as he runs up to them. Silver lets go of her hand and goes to Blaze.**

**"So?" Sonic asks trying to put the moves on her," you come here often?"**

**Shadow comes out of the back with Nstorm after hearing the news. He doesn't give two shits about that. He sees Sonic putting the moves on his girl!**

**"Sorry but I'm taken," Megan replies after Sonic proposes to her. Why? He's stupid.**

**"By who?" Sonic asks as Next contestant by Nickelback plays.**

"**IS THAT…..YOUR HAND….. ON MY….GIRLFRIEND!?" Shadow shouts along with the music that picks up from that part." IS THAT YOUR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?"**

**Sonic runs over to Storm who draws his swords in response.**

**"Shadow!" Megan shouts running over to him." It was"**

**"It looked like that idiot was hitting on his sister!" Shadow shouts.**

**"SISTER!?" everyone but Silver shouts. Spike comes to at the twist.**

**"OH SNAP!" Freddy shouts as Batman snaps twice.**

"**Wait what's going on?" Sonic shouts.**

**They explain Megan's history.**

"**Egg man!" Sonic shouts trying to escape from Storm who is holding him back with his move Thunder Whip." What the (bleep!) is wrong with you!?"**

"**Shadow I thought you'd wouldn't want to date me," Megan says looking away.**

"**At first I was shocked then I realized that even though you are the clone of my worst, but really good friend, I love you anyway," Shadow says.**

"**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…," everyone says.**

**Shadow is too tired and too happy to say anything.**

"**Does this mean I can get a raise?" Silver asks as Blaze slaps him.**

"**Silver!" Blaze scowls as Silver laughs nervously.  
"Kidding," Silver says.**

"**THEN LET'S PARTY!" Batman shouts as everyone stares at him.**

"**That's my line!" Freddy shouts.**

**And so the group partied all night. Okay until Shadow told them to get out of his shop. Not Megan but everyone else.**

**A.U Note: Happy twenty-fifth chapter everyone! And Shadow finally got his girl! Now what about the others… Any way time to sign us out with-**

**And that is an ordinary night at the Shadow Shack.**

"**HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Freddy shouts as Storm blasts him with lightning.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The second lead

"I hoped you enjoyed last night Megan," Silver says as the crew assembles.

"Until Shadow kicked the rest of us out," Spike growls stretching.

"Anyway what lead do we have today?" Megan asks as Silver smiles.

"Well an unlikely source," Silver says," It's-"

"Smeargle!?" Spike shouts.

"NO!" Silver shouts." It's-"

"My parents!?" Kassy shouts.

"STOP INTERUPTING!" Silver shouts," its Nick Fury."

"Gang let's saddle up!" Freddy shouts popping out of nowhere.

"STOP!" Silver shouts.

_Where ever the hell Nick Fury is…_

"Why do you think it's me?" Nick asks.

"You are in the military making you a prime suspect," Silver says as Nick laughs.

"Why would I hunt down a hedgehog?" Nick asks," the thought of it is insane!"

"Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and a scientific abnormality," Megan replies." If the military were able to catch him-"

"Then we could study his DNA to use in the army," Nick finishes." But why would _I _do that?"

"The driver of the G.U.N truck has to be experienced in driving," Spike says taking out his wrench," because you are a skilled agent you possess those abilities."

"Well that doesn't prove anything," Nick says taking out his gun. Spike drops his wrench." Try again."

_Back at the parking lot…._

"Then who could it be!?" Silver shouts using his power to send a brick flying into the air.

"Maybe we should set up a trap for the truck," Megan suggests.

Silver is hit on the head by the brick. Freddy rushes in.

"Let's get to work!" Freddy says for unconscious Silver.

_At the trap….._

"Okay so I've put electrical wire at the halfway point of the usual hill it flies by," Silver says pointing to the wire." There is a hole where I am." He points below to a hole he is above. "I also have a bag of land mines and time bombs which I will drop once the truck is in the hole."

"So we watch?" Megan asks on top of a rooftop with the rest of the crew.

The truck arrives right on schedule and tears through the electrical wire. It gets stuck in the hole and Silver uses his powers to slow down time. But the truck has an anti-time halt system, and uses its jetpacks to fly out of the hole, and continuing its rampage. Silver drops the bag as the truck speeds away.

"Mother-"Silver says as the hole blows up into a bigger hole.

"Happy Fourth Of July!" Kassy chimes as the two slap their heads.

And it's back to square one for Silver and his crew.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Maybe Storm can help

"Silver I think we need a fifth member," Megan says to Silver at the usual point.

"Like who?" Silver asks as Storm walks by.

"Ah hell!" Storm shouts realizing he's being pulled in.

_Ten to thirty minutes later…._

"Okay so does _anybody_ have a clue to start with?" Storm asks the crew." I mean if we had that then maybe we could get a list of suspects."

"Well all I have is this I love Cooking Mug," Spike says holding up a mug." I found it when I was walking here."

"Wait," Storm says taking the mug and inspecting it, "that's SpongeBob's Mug. Gang we're going under the sea."

"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Silver shouts.

_At the Wrusty Wrab sorry Krusty Krab….._

"Why am I suspect?" SpongeBob shouts as the crew interrogate him.

"Because we found _this _on dry land!" Spike says thrusting the mug in his face." Cuff him!"

"Case closed!" Kassy shouts in agreement.

"Case still opened and let _me _do the talking," Storm says as Silver opens his mouth." Shut it. Anyway what were you doing above water?" 

"Well you see I was looking for Gary who ran home again. I navigated through dangerous waters, gangs, crazy old men, and even the Shadow Shack. I bought a mug, which I used for carrying water in. I must have dropped it when I found Gary," SpongeBob says then raises an eyebrow," What's this about a G.U.N truck?"

"It's a long story," Storm says," anyway do you have anything unusual?"

"Well I do have part of this cape," SpongeBob replies showing them a red cape.

THAT'S RIGHT A RED CAPE! THE CULPRIT IS SUPERMAN AREST HIS IRON SKIN, GAY LOOKING, TWENTY INCH PENIS LOOKING ASS! YOU'RE WHITE! YOU DON'T HAVE A BIG PENIS!? WHAT IS IT!? A SPECIAL BREEED! ARE YOU CARRYING A CONCEALED WEAPON!? ARREST HIM! HE'S THE G.U.N TRUCK DRIVER! AND HE CALLS HIMSELF A MAN OF STEEL! I BEAT HIS SKIN IS MADE OF COPPER AND ZINC. COZINC MAN! ARREST HIM! #%^&$$^&&**)((%#$%!

"What the hell just happened?" Storm asks after the narrative had a fit.

**A.U Note: You notice that Silver's side is funnier than Shadow's side, right?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Just why did Shadow hire a bully?

**Samson, the kangaroo, is giving Missy a wedge. He is green. An anthropomorphic kangaroo. Why did Shadow hire him?**

"**CAUSE I CAN!" Shadow shouted at Sonic who asked the question.**

**On the bright side he does regulate the work place.**

"**SONIC GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE GONNA BE FIRED!" Samson shouted at Sonic who was in the bathroom.**

"**Privacy!" Sonic yelled at Samson who laughed obnouisly.**

"**Privacy my ass!" Samson shouted hopping away.**

**Well Aundrey is spared his torment.**

"**Samson!" Sonic shouted as Samson gave him a wedgie." I'm not Missy!"**

"**Don't give two shits," Samson said.**

**All because Shadow wanted to take a vacation…**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 The First time is not the last time

Quick recap: Shadow decided to open a shop.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Silver volunteered and wants to get paid.

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

Sonic just needed a job.

"WHAT!?NO!"

Aundrey joined due to being an Oc from Thisafanfiction that requested she be in here.

"HI!"  
Missy is the same from Glumshanks.

"S-s-s-sorry!"

Spike is also the same.

"I value my life!"

Kassy the same.

"Happy fourth of July!"

Megan the same.

"Sonic?"

Samson the same.

"I don't give two shits."

Storm is an Oc by Nstorm.

"Shut it."

Batman just joined.

"I'm Batman."

Egg man and everybody else the same.

And that is the crew behind Shadow Shack….

**A.U Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you continue!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Sure let the whores deal with that and the third suspect

"Okay guys I've spread the word to the prostitutes on the streets," Silver says while walking to the van. Extremely late.

"We've been waiting here for _TWO _FREAKIN HOURS, and you tell us about the whores in this city!?" Storm shouts electricity flying off from his skin." Wow Silver just wow."  
"Anyway I have our third suspect!" Silver shouts.

"Is it Donald Duck?" Storm asks rolling his eyes.

"No," Silver says," it's my best friend Lia Sage."

Storm slaps his forehead as Megan sighs.

"Silver I get the fact we're looking for suspects, but that's just ridiculous," Megan sighs.

"I'm kidding!" Silver shouts rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_Five to fifteen minutes later…._

"Silver you're an asshole, a dumbass and a jackass all in one," Storm mutters as they appear on Lia's doorstep.

"Just why would she drive the truck?" Megan asks as Storm grabs Spike by his neck yet again.

"Because everyone's a suspect!" a voice shouts out of nowhere.

"Great I think Nstorm decided to bring in an annoying voice that breaks the fourth wall, and is annoying," Storm mutters as Silver knocks twice on the door.

A Cat/Birman that is light green with a Grey T-Shirt with a rainbow colored peace sign, black short-sleeved jacket, navy-blue miniskirt, white stockings, blue boots with similar design as Silver's but shorter, white gloves with a glowing purple diamond design and silver rings with the same glowing purple design opens the door. She looks puzzled at the fact of the many people at her door. She looks at Silver confused.

"Hey Lia how's it going?" Silver greets as electricity erupts from Storm which knocks Spike out.

"Good," Lia says calmly." What's going on?"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase before I blow us all up," Storm says." He thinks you're the G.U.N truck driver."  
"STOP STEALING MY LINES!" Silver shouts then takes a deep breath." What he said."

"Silver why do you think it's me?" Lia asks.

"Well because you most likely hate Sonic."  
"What're talking about!? I don't hate Sonic. Well Egg man but that-"

Suddenly, everyone hears a truck coming at them….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 The 1,000 view frame!

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouts after running across the Atlantic ocean to the Bahamas, "SHADOW!" 

Shadow who is lying on a lawn chair looks into the horizon to find Sonic coming at him like a bullet. Sonic plows over his chair and stuff as Shadow teleports to the side. Sonic managed to stop right where his stuff was.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOO REASON WHY YOU DESTROYED MY STUFF SONIC OR YOUR ASS IS GONNA GET A BEATING!" Shadow shouts.

"SHADOW WE HIT THE 1,000 VEIW FRAME!" Sonic shouts as Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"IT'S OVER ONE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!?" Shadow exclaims." THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO IT'S NOT WE DID IT!" Sonic shouts jumping up and down." WE'VE DONE IT! WE'VE DONE IT!"

"GREAT NOW STOP JUMPING LIKE BOOTS FROM DORA THE EXPOLRER AND GET MY STUFF UP OR YOU'RE GOING BACK TO CITY ESCAPE BY JALIV THROW STYLE!" Shadow bellows.

Sonic quickly does the task at hand as Shadow smiles. For a brief second.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Silver and Lia

After escaping the G.U.N truck Silver and Lia are in the bad part of city escape.

"Oh no!" Silver shouts panicking." We're in the bad part of City Escape!"

"Well it could be worse," Lia debates trying to talk some sense into Silver.

"HEY!" Barney shouts walking over to them. "Let me hold a dollar!"  
"No!" Silver shouts.

Barney slugs Silver as Lia creates a bat out of thin air. Lia hits Barney in the head with the bat as Batman runs up to him. He gets in his face.

"You just got knocked DA FUCK OUT!" Batman shouts.

Lia is more focused on Silver than Batman who has a city to save. Silver starts to moan as Lia creates aspirin out of thin air.

"Thanks but I'll be fine," Silver moans.

Lia tosses the aspirin to places unknown while helping Silver up.

"While we're here we could at least ask around," Lia advises as Silver nods.

Storm and the rest of the gang end up at Mega Good Food. Why?

"Spike quite trying to tell me that you want Tacos!" Storm exclaimed at Spike who was whining because he was hungry.

And so they ended up here. Except the place is closed.

"Great now _I'm _hungry!" Megan exclaims.

"Wait where's Silver and Lia?" Storm asks as Spike realizes something.

"Where's Kassy!?" Spike exclaims.

"Where's Waldo!?" Waldo shouts falling from the sky.

"I'll go find them!" Storm shouts disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"So what have you been up to?" Silver asks Lia as they walk through City Escape The Ghetto.

"Nothing really," Lia replies." What about you?"  
"Well I moved in with Blaze after she got kicked out of her apartment. Shadow decided to open up a restaurant, so I volunteered. Now it's successful-"Silver explains.

"And now he won't pay you?" Lia guesses as Silver nods." Well that's no fun!"

"Exactly. Anyway you know how the rest goes right?" Silver asks as she nods.

"Has Blaze been treating you right?" Lia asks.

_I'll treat you right, _Lia's inner self thinks.

"Well we aren't dating but no she hasn't."  
"That must suck."

_Yippe_, Lia's inner self shouts.

"Yeah one time she chased me out the apartment with a machete."  
"Just say the word and I'll beat her up!"

Silver chuckles." All right as long as she gets the first hit."

"Oh she'll get the first and last hit!"

_Crap why am I saying this!?_

"So-"

"Hush."

Lia hears something. Like a troll. Or maybe-

"SILVER GET DOWN!"

Lia tackles Silver as a fireball flies past where he was standing. Lia moves her face in front of Silver, her knee between his legs. She blushes.

"Do you really have to be in that position!?" Silver shouts as Lia quickly gets off of him.

"Well, well, well," A voice that is like Silver's says walking up to them.

"Who're you!?" Silver asks pointing at the look alike who is red.

"Name's Ignis sissy!" he shouts pointing at the two." And no offense to the real sissy who is quite the looker! Boy I sure would like to take you home with me!"

"Well she ain't," Silver shouts using his powers to throw a steel barrel at him.

Ignis smiles while pointing at it. A fireball hits the barrel before it even touches him, blowing it up.

"Really?" Ignis says while pointing at Silver." That the best you can do?"

Ignis sends another fireball at Silver, but Lia quickly summons a shield and blocks it. Ignis laughs.

"He told me about your powers," Ignis chuckles darkness erupting from his hand." But I didn't think it was true."

The darkness becomes a sword as Lia groans in pain. Ignis runs at her ready to slash. Lia is frozen when Ignis steps within a certain distance.

That's when Ignis is blown off his feet.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE SILVER!" Storm shouts landing in front of Lia. He is engulfed in lightning and he floats off the ground." RUNNING OFF TO THE BAD PART OF CITY ESCAPE WITH Lia." He smiles." Now are you two kids being naughty?"

"NO!" They both shout as Storm laughs.

Ignis gets off the ground about five feet away.

"I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" Ignis shouts running at Storm.

"_You're the wrong guy to mess with?_" Storm asks then laughs.

He catches his dark energy sword with two fingers. "Please you're messing with the Thunder God."

Storm surges and Ignis is blown sky high. Storm reverts back to his usual as the two stare at him with mouths wide open.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE BLOWN SKY HIGH!?"

The two shake their heads no.

"You have failed me for the last time Ignis!" a dark figure on a throne shouts at Ignis who is kneeling before him.

The room is dark except for the light in the middle where Ignis is kneeling.

"I am sorry Master it won't happen again!" Ignis assures as the dark figure laughs.

"It better not! Now about those flies from Shadow Shack! What have they done!?" the dark figure shouts.

"They prove to have little interest, but as for the group they seem to be trying to figure out the driver," Ignis says.

"What is their leader's name?"

"Silver The Hedgehog but the leader seems to be the one called Thunder God."

"And he is the one that has bested you?"

"Yes."

'Well it seems that you need not to hold back. I want to see those flies crushed before they figure out our plan!"

The figure laughs.

"Laugh with me!"

The two laugh evilly though Ignis seems unsure.

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

They both laugh evilly for about two minutes.

"ENOUGH! NOW GET BACK TO DOING MY BIDING!" 

_**Who is this Ignis that has appeared out of now where? What do the two have to do with Shadow Shack? Who is the dark figure? Why am I asking you all these questions? Why am I interrupting your reading?**_

_**Find out on Shadow Shack where-**_

"The fun never stops!" Freddy shouts walking into the room the voice is in.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Why do we have these people here?

Yoshi, Wakka, Patrick Star, and Donald Duck walk into Shadow Shack ready to work. Why are they working here?  
"Cause I said so!" Samson shouts at the crew who sighs." And three people can't keep a restaurant in top condition!"

"They can, but somebody requested us," Yoshi corrects breaking the fourth wall.

"At least it ain't Tidus over there," Wakka says pointing to Tidus who has weave in his hair.

"I whip my weave back and forth! I whip my weave back and forth!" Tidus says whipping it.

"What does the fox say?" Patrick says cluelessly.

"Why do I have to be here?!" Donald shouts." Why can't it be Daffy!?"  
"Cause the author is despicable!" Daffy shouts walking in with a finger in the air." Now would you be so kind as to giving me a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon!?"

And so begins another D-list crew working at the Shadow Shack.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Brudda!

"Yo Brudda!" Wakka shouts behind the counter with a sleeping Aundrey." I need two kids' meals on the double!"

Sonic quickly fills out the order and hands it to Wakka.

"Thanks Brudda!" Wakka shouts handing it to Ronald McDonald.

"Yo Brudda!" Wakka shouts pointing at a mustard stain on the floor." You missed a spot!"

Patrick walks by and slips on the mustard.

"You okay Brudda!?" Wakka shouts in response.

"Yeah but I don't think my Obama care's gonna cover this," Patrick says as Obama walks in.

"Shit I wasn't here or having sex with Rouge the Bat!" Obama shouts running out the door at the scene that just unfolded.

"BRUDDA!" Wakka shouts hugging Tidus." What you've been up to?"

"Oh getting bitched at by Yuna," Tidus replies as Yuna walks in.

"Excuse me?!" Yuna shouts placing her hands on her hips.

"SISTA!" Wakka shouts going to hug her.

"YO BRUDDA!" Wakka shouts at Sonic who walks out of the bathroom." NUMBER ONE OR NUMBER TWO!"

"BOTH!" Sonic shouts grossing everyone out.

"Just checking Brudda!" Wakka shouts as Sonic walks to the kitchen.

"Brudda you going to order or not?" Wakka asks Brudda who looks like Wakka.

"I don't know Brudda. It seems like a lot don't you think Brudda?" Brudda asks Wakka.

"Yeah it is Brudda but all you have to do is relax, Brudda," Wakka says.

"Thanks Brudda," Brudda says," anyway I'll take the Chaos Burger please."

"YO BRUDDA GET BRUDDA HERE A CHAOS BURGER! ON THE DOUBLE!" Wakka shouts waking up Aundrey who was dreaming about two Wakkas and one was named Brudda.

Sonic hands Wakka the Chaos Burger who he then hands to Brudda. Aundrey blinks twice.

"Here you go Brudda!" Wakka says.

"Thanks Brudda," Brudda says walking away." Have a good day Brudda!"

"You two Brudda!" Wakka says going to the bathroom.

"I think it's time I start working a little bit more," Aundrey says not having lines in a while.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 When is Shadow coming back?

"So he's giving you all wedgies?" Megan asks Sonic who hands her her food.

"Yeah and sometimes they're for no reason!" Sonic exclaims as Samson gives him a wedgie and quickly runs off.

"Well that sucks," Megan says," anyway when's Shadow coming back?"  
"Not for another week or two," Sonic says pulling the wedgei off." I swear that guy takes way too long a vacation."

"Well I hope he comes back soon," Megan says," things are starting to get crazy with me."

"Like what?"

"Gang we're going to do a gangbang on out next suspect who is an old lady!" Silver exclaims.

Storm quickly beats Silver's ass.

"Gang we're going to have an orgy with our next suspect Rouge!" Silver shouts coming back from the hospital.

Storm sends him back.

"Gang we're going to sell Lia to the black market for our next-" Silver begins when a blast of lightning sends him sky high.

"Oh Silver being an idiot?" Sonic asks Megan who nods.

"And what's worse is we can't find Kassy!"

_Where Kassy is….._

"Zack why are we letting a Pokémon join us?" Cloud asks Zack as they walk through Midgar with Kassy.

"Well she is lost and a character of my favorite fan fiction Shadow Shack," Zack replies as Kassy looks at them with curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you two detectives?" Kassy asks as Zack smiles while flexing his muscles.

"We are the best detectives Midgar has ever seen!" Zack shouts as Cloud looks at her.

"As you can see I'm the cool cop while he's the overly excited and bad at times cop," Cloud says.

"And our case is finding out how to get you home!" Zack exclaims as Kassy gasps.

Zack and Cloud will be a fanfic coming soon to Nstorm.

"Well, I hope it works out," Sonic says as Megan walks away.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Storm doesn't take shit from anyone

"HEY!" Storm shouts walking into the Shack while Missy is getting a wedgie.

"What?" Samson growls throwing Missy back into the kitchen.

"What gives!?" Storm shouts.

"What're you talking about?" Samson asks walking up to Storm.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Storm shouts." Giving Missy wedgies!"

"I do it to everyone!" Samson shouts." I'll even give you one!"

"I wish you'd try!" Storm taunts.

Samson laughs." Well what are you going to do with your black, fried chicken loving, watermelon loving, cool aid drinking, red haired looking pussy looking ass!"

Storm becomes confused." Say it again. I-I-I-I-I didn't hear you."

"I said black." Samson pokes him each time he says what he said before." Fried chicken loving. Watermelon loving. Cool aid drinking. Red haired looking. P-"

Storm grabs Samson's hand and twists it.

"You see." Storm laughs deadly calm as if they're joking." I don't really like it when you bully my friends and me. Now are you sorry!?"

"Hell no! I'll-"

Samson is blown sky high leaving a kangaroo shaped hole in the celling. Everyone looks at Storm shocked that he can do that.

"SAMSON!" He calls after him."YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" 

And everyone in the shop learned their lesson of the day.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS!" Storm shouts for the narrative." NOW I'M GOING TO GET SHADOW CAUSE HE'S BEEN ON VACATION FOR TOO LONG!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Shadow Shack back with the Shadow

"So I'm stuck with them?" Shadow asks Nstorm after seeing the new guys.

"Yes sadly," Nstorm sighs.

"I SAID LET ME TAKE YOUR HAT!" Patrick shouts at the hat stand.

"YO BRUDDA WHERE'S THE FOOD BRUDDA!" Tidus shouts.

"I LLIKE CAKE!" Yoshi shouts after mopping the floor with wax.

"THIS IS RIDULCUOS!" Donald shouts slipping on the wax then flying out the door.

"Sonic is the best and you're wrong!" Aundrey shouts at Anti-sonic fan girls.

"I'm famous ya'll!" Tidus shouts finally learning about the Final Fantasy Ten remake in HD.

"I didn't take the cookie out the cookie jar!" Sonic shouts getting arrested for taking the cookie out of the cookie jar which he denies.

Missy has on sound resistant headphones.

"I miss being on vacation," Shadow sighs then takes a deep breath.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR YA'LL ARE FIRED!"

And all is right with the world.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Finding Kassy Part 1

"Kassy!" Spike shouts walking through the bad part of City Escape." Kassy!"  
"Let's get him!" Two thugs shout running from behind Spike.

They are quickly cut down as Storm stands behind him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to walk by yourself?" Storm asks turning around." I don't like to put a friend in harm's way have them walk to it. Now we're looking for Kassy right?"

"Yeah," Spike says as a portal opens up beside them.

"Well let's roll," Storm says as the two jump into the unknown.

"What the hell!?" Donny shouts as they crash into his bedroom.

"Great even more Oc's as if we don't have enough characters," Storm mutters while getting up.

"Oh Doduo!" Spike shouts as Donny the Doduo gets up. He has a red beak.

"Donny what's going on?" Mary asks walking into his room. Same species, pink beak.

"Da hell am I supposed to know woman!?" Donny shouts while getting out of bed and over to the two.

"Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we just got another Oc request," The annoying voice says as a portal sucks them up.

"Da hell!?" Kreyshawn shouts as the four crash into her table.

"Why are you saying yes Nstorm!?" Storm asks being the first one to get up.

"Who da hell are you people! Crashing into my table from out of nowhere! Don't ya'll have some manners!?" Kreyshawn shouts as Storm's vein pops out.

"Listen here bitch you need to shut da hell up!" Storm shouts making Kreyshawn get up.

"No listen here you little red haired dork! You ain't gonna tell me what to do when you're the one crashing into my table! Didn't yo mama teach you anything!?" Kreyshawn shouts at Storm.

"My mama died when I was three years old and my daddy raised me! Then he died when I turned eight and no I don't have any manners! As anyone with a brain can see that!"

"Oh I got a brain-"

Immediately they are sucked into another portal.

"WHAT DA HELL!" Storm shouts as they are free falling into the barren world of Desu No Docko which is made up.

Storm summons his lightning wings then grabs everyone quickly before landing on the ground. They all look around at the wasteland they are in.

"Guys," Storm says," we aren't in City Escape anymore."

"HEY THAT'S RIPPING OFF THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Batman shouts while on a unicycle while juggling bowling balls.

**Nstorm as A. : He does have a city to save.**

**Storm: I think he already did.**

**Spike: Where are we?**

**Kreyshawn: We're in the goddamn author's note!**

**Donny: Well that's fun!**

**Mary: What do we say?**

**Nstorm: Anyway what will happen to Storm and the crew? Why am I doing this? Why aren't you all still bored or reading? Oh that's right cause I'm a genius at work! And call me cocky but who else would do all this!? The answers will be on**

**SHADOW SHACK!**

**NOW KEEP READING OR YOU'RE FIRED! SHACK TIME!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Finding Kassy final part

"Shadow?" Silver asks walking into Shadow Shack the first time in ages." Have you seen Storm and Spike?"  
Shadow looks up from his phone. "No I haven't."

"I just hope they're okay, "Silver says.

_Dexus-whatever-the-hell-it's-called_

"How long are we walking!?" Kreyshawn whiners as the group walk through the wasteland." I mean why we can't have a car to walk around this bitch!? What kind of author doesn't put a goddamn car in the middle of a goddamn wasteland!? What kind of shit is that!?"

"Shit that makes sense!" Storm shouts at her as she rolls her eyes.

"Who you raising your voice at! You ain't big and bad!" Kreyshawn shouts.

"Well so are you!" Storm shouts.

"Just how long do we have to walk?" Spike asks.

"Till the monster roars, "Donny says effectively breaking the fourth wall.

Just then a monster roars….

"Say Lia?" Silver asks walking into Lia's house.

"What's up?" Lia asks putting her roller skates down.

"Where did Spike and Storm go?" Silver asks.

"Something about finding Kassy," Lia replies as Megan comes rushing in.

"Guys! Something terrible has happened! "Megan shouts.

"Justin Bieber died!?" Silver gasps getting looked at funny.

"Gay," the two girls say as Silver blushes.

"Anyway Spike and Storm are in Dexus something something!" Megan shouts.

"Meaning?" Silver asks.

"Meaning we need to go and save them!" Megan shouts as Lia puts her roller blades on.

"How are we going to get there? "Dora the explorer asks walking in.

The three vanish leaving Dora alone.

"You want me to do what now?" Shadow asks at the stupidity of the request he just was told.

"Yeah we want you to open a portal to Dexus something something," Silver says.

"We need to find Spike!" Megan shouts.

"And Storm!" Lia adds.

"Very well, but just know that the portal will only stay open for an hour," Shadow says opening a portal with chaos control.

"KASSY!" Spike shouts as the three walk over a platform over lava.

"Why are you yelling!?" Kreyshawn shouts." We don't need anymore monsters after the last one! Is you high!?"Kreyshawn turns to Storm." Is he high?"

"I don't know you-" Storm begins when he hears something.

Just then a giant robot kangroo falls out of nowhere behind the group.

"What the hell!?" Storm shouts drawing his swords.

"This shit is ridiculous!" Kreyshawn shouts." I mean what the hell is this? A mother f-ing zoo? Are ya'll crazy in the head! Ya'll are high!"

"Look what the whore dropped in! "A familiar voice shouts laughing.

"Samson!?" Storm shouts." I thought your ass was destroyed when you got blown sky high!"  
"Well news flash you little piglet! I am too awesome for dying!" Samson gloats.

"You ain't bad! Looking like a goddamn hunk of shit inside some metal! Didn't your-"

"Shut it Niger! You talk too much! Enough talk!" Robot cactus's fall from the sky with swords in their robot hands. "It's time to kill you all!"

"What da hell!?" Storm shouts pointing his sword at Samson. "How are you still alive!?"

"Ever heard of R.O.U.G.E?"

"What the hell is that?" Donny shouts.

"Let me guess it involves the G.U.N truck mystery?" Spike asks hiding behind Storm.

"Bingo! Underwear! You all deserve to get killed! Or maybe WEDGIED!"

A Cactus Bot charges, but Storm quickly cuts it down. He points his word at Samson.

"I kicked your butt once, and I'll do it again! In fact I'm going to kick your Robo butts!"

"Storm that line is already in use," Mary clarifies as he blushes.

"Well I'm going to blow you all sky high!" Storm shouts charging at Samson.

Spike hides behind Kreyshawn who is furious at a robot who just messed up her weave. Donny uses quick attack while Mary uses Drill peck. Storm swings at Samson but he jumps high into the air. He slams down onto the platform causing it to go further down.

"Shit!" Storm shouts losing his balance and almost getting killed by a bot.

Spike uses Fury Swipes on the bot saving Storm from death.

"I got your back and you got mine, right?" Spike asks as Storm laughs.

"Finally found your courage hero?" Storm asks pointing both his swords at Samson.

"Nah I'm just scared that if you die then I'll die, "Spike replies as Storm laughs.

"I'm still here and this place is on fire!" Samson shouts as the group turns their attention on him.

"How 'bout you shut that big ass mouth of yours? Kreyshawn asks.

"Yes please, "Donny agrees," I mean Mary doesn't have a blabber mouth, but even she's not like you. And I should know because she's always gossiping to her friends."

"Donny that's you!" Mary debates as Donny rolls his eyes.

"Where's Kassy!?" Spike shouts.

"Da hell am I supposed to know?!" Samson shouts." Now have at you!"

Storm charges at him while Spike jumps into the air. He summons a bolt of lightning and sends it flying at Samson, who quickly readies to block.

"Spike use Hone Claws!" Storm shouts doing a back flip.

Spike uses Hone Claws and manages to barely scratch him.

"That the best you got!?" Samson shouts.

Donny and Mary both use Fury Attack and manage to almost break his defense.

"I'm still here!"

"How about you just shut up for ten seconds!?" Storm shouts landing a few feet in front of Samson.

He pushes himself forward while he turns into an arrow, which breaks Samson's defense completely. It also makes the robot blow up sending Samson blasting off.

"And that ladies and gentleman is what happens when a kangroo is obsessed with killing a group of Oc's," Storm says putting his swords away.

"I still didn't find Kassy,"Spike says looking down at the ground as Storm places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Spike we'll find her," Storm says. "Right now we got a bigger problem."

"That crazy kangroo and that shady organization?" Kreyshawn asks as Storm nods.

"Well that means we have two mysteries on our hands, "Freddy says walking up them." I also found the way out, but it's gonna close in about forty minutes."

With that the group hurry up and run after Freddy to the exit.

"And yet you fail to stop the group from escaping from Dexus!" The shady figure shouts at Samson who is kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry but you know those kids are a bunch of shits that won't stay dead," Samson replies." But things'll be different next time."

"It better be!" The shady figure shouts." We can't have them figuring out our plans! Especially this one!"

"Yes my lord," Samson says.

**Nstorm: I'm back and boy was that hard. Anyway as you can see this is the second plotline. The whole G.U.N truck driver mystery. Who is it? Well we'll have to find out.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Time for Action!

"I can't believe there is somebody out there out to destroy us!" Shadow shouts as the entire Shadow Shack crew is gathered in the building.

"Well, you kinda figured that someone would be after us after a while," Storm says shrugging.

"And who is R.O.U.G.E anyway?" Megan questions sitting on the counter.

"Beats me," Silver says scratching his head." I didn't even know they existed."

Sonic, for once in his life, has a theory.

"Well you know how Silver is looking for the G.U.N truck, right?" Sonic says putting his feet up on a table.

"Yeah we all know," Spike says staring off into space.

"Well do you think that-"Sonic begins.

"That they might be connected somehow?" Lia finishes as Sonic nods.

Everyone looks at each other except Storm and Shadow who smile in amusement.

"You know what that means?" Storm asks looking at Shadow who is looking at him.

"You don't even have to ask," Shadow replies looking at the others.

"Oh boy," Sonic sighs as everyone laughs.

"You know what has to be done. We have to unmask R.O.U.G.E and the G.U.N truck before they take us out! We have a war on our hands!"

Everyone shouts in agreement as the war between two forces grows stronger.

**Nstorm: Yep I know. What the hell just happened? Well R.O.U.G.E has a secret agenda with the G.U.N truck and that means a mystery is on our hands. Also what I have in store may very well be something that Sega was too stupid to EVEN do. Peace!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 The Tail Of Love by Storm

"GUYS!" Storm shouts running into the Shack after a dream he had," I just had the weirdest dream!"

"Did it involve Aundrey?" Sonic asks walking to the front.

"Say where is she anyway?" Missy asks looking around.

"Everybody is disappearing in this bitch," Kreyshawn mutters moping the floors," all this talk about war. And hey!" She looks at Batman who spilled his drink." Do you even pay!?"

"No hablo Ingles," Batman says taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"No Hablo bullshit!" Kreyshawn shouts walking up to Batman.

"What was the dream about Brudda!?"Wakka shouts walking out of the bathroom.

"Well It was in the middle of a tornado. I was running away from it to see how fast I am. I tripped over a medium sized rock as a car landed right in front of me. I was going to be sucked up when the tornado disapted. When It did A fifteen year ol girl with long blond hair, brown eyes and maple syrup like skin fell into my arms. She had on a long white dress. She also had a collar on her neck and it looked like a dog collar. Then a giant boulder was coming at me. Then I woke up," Storm explains shocking the crew with his freak dream.

"Well Storm I don't really know how torespond to that," Sonic replies scratching his head.

"Sounds like one of those dreams where it has a message,or better yet destiny that will unfold later," Missy concludes as Wakka agrees.

"Yeah Brudda I don't know what the hell is going to happen to you now," Wakka says." All we can do is wait and see."

"I HOPE YOU DON'T WAIT WHILE YOU'RE ON THE CLOCK!" Shadow shouts from within his office." GET TO WORK OR YA'LL ARE GONNA BE BLOWN SKY HIGH!"

Suddenly, a gun shot goes off in his office as Shadow is blown sky high. Everyone looks at Storm.

"He stole my catchphrase," Storm says shrugging.

**Nstorm: Yep it's OC time except that one of you will have to fill in everything else except what was said.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 The Speed of Sonic unleashed

"Does he need help?" Wakka asks Shadow who is sitting at a table with everyone else.

"Nah, Sonic's got this," Shadow assures as Sonic delivers orders at a fast pace.

"Order 211! Table five!" Aundrey shouts as Sonic quickly delivers.

"He is going too fast," Missy warns as wind picks up in the shop.

"You haven't seen Sonic unleashed before," Shadow chuckles." His speed is next to none when he gets serious."

"Which scares me!" Donald shouts." I mean with that speed-"

"He could kill us all," Storm says appearing at the table," or send this place into a twister."

"Well let's hope he can control it," Patrick says as they all nod.

Sonic gives orders, and cooks them at a speed beyond breakneck. He may very well be going into light speed. Suddenly, a mini tornado breaks out as it quickly engulfs the shop. People's food flies into the vortex as it goes faster and faster. Everybody but Storm is sucked in.

"Yeah, I'm immune to wind," Storm says shrugging.

"LUCKY!" everyone shouts.

It goes faster and faster until finally everything vanishes in a flash of light. Everything except Storm.

"What the hell just happened!?" Storm shouts confused.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Hit em hard or go home- Silver's true power

"THIS IS THE TENTH TIME YOU HAVE BEEN MERCISSLY BEATEN BY PUKS, NUNS, TEACHERS, EVEN BABIES FOR THE LAST TIME SILVER!" Shadow bellows at Silver who is lying on the ground moaning. He is also turning from side to side as if he is having a bad dream.

You see, Silver's been into two thousand fights. Out of those two thousand fights he only won none. Yep, NONE AT ALL! Shadow calls him a "wimp" because of the amount of times he's been beat. I'm pretty sure that anyone would agree. But why is Shadow yelling at him? If I were to explain everything then we wouldn't have a story, now would we?  
"Sorry…Shadow," Silver groans as Shadow kicks him.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Shadow shouts as Silver rolls on his stomach." YOU KEEP GETTING BEAT! AND YOU DON'T EVEN FIGHT BACK! WHY!? EVEN YOU HAVE POWERS SO WHY DON'T YOU USE THEM FOR ONCE!? THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU LOSE A FIGHT I WILL KILL YOU AND FIRE YOU!"

Shadow walks away as Silver lies on the ground, crying and moaning in pain and misery.

* * *

Silver was bitched at by Blaze for beating beat up for the two thousandth time. He then wanders the streets of City Escape, at night, after Blaze goes to sleep. Then a guy with a bat comes up to him.

"Shoes off, now," The guy says as Silver sighs and proceeds to do just that.

_BOOM! _The guy is blown off his feet as Storm walks from behind where he was.

" . . !?" Storm shouts at Silver.

"He told me to-"Silver begins as Storm goes into Thunder God.

"Okay Silver, don't obey every order that people tell you," Storm sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"But he may have-"Silver begins when Storm sends a small bolt of lightning at him."OW!"

"I'm not like Shadow," Storm says walking forward." I show mercy even when I'm in this form. But unlike you I cannot be controlled. And you Silver, are weak. Your power hasn't reached its limit. But there shouldn't be a limit on how powerful, a normal human being can become. "  
"Then what about me!?" Silver shouts as Storm walks past Storm," what am I capable of!?"

"Silver that is a question…..a question you will have to ask yourself. But know that your power-all of our power- is revealed through anger."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Silver," Lia says as Silver walks with her, holding where bags with his powers.

"Don't mention it, Lia," Silver says while thinking about what Storm said.

_Silver, that is a question… a question you will have to ask yourself. But know that your power-all of our power-is revealed through anger._

"Silver?" Lia asks leaning forward," are you okay? You seem…distracted."

"Oh, It's nothing," Silver says as the bags fall to the ground.

Sighing, Silver relifts the bags with his powers as the two continue their walk.

"You notice that the G.U.N truck has stopped coming?" Lia says.

"Idiots," A voice says as a wall of fire appears at both ends of the street." You can't even realize what is right in front of you!"

Ignis appears, in a burst of fire, in front of them. Silver uses his powers to shield them from the bone burning flames, but at the cost of the bags. Lia groans in grief.

"Oh, that's all the money I borrowed from Storm!" Lia groans as Silver uses his power to dissipate the flames.

"Ignis," Silver growls as the hedgehog gives his devilish grin.

"It would seem that fate shines on us, Silver!" Ignis says quickly sending a fireball at Silver from his pointed finger.

Silver deftly dissipates the fireball before it can even get close to them. Ignis quickly take advantage of this counter, rushing in just as the flames dissipate, and kicking Silver in his stomach. Silver staggers backwards, but quickly recovers using his powers to knock a leaping Ignis a few feet back, on his back. His foe vanishes in a cloak of flames which dissipate. Silver scans his surrounds using his power as a shield.

"DON'T BE SO COMFY!" Ignis shouts as he dive-bombs Silver from above.

Silver slows down time, allowing him to roll forward, and avoid being squashed on by Ignis. But as Ignis touches down he surges with flames engulfing him like a tornado. He runs forward, and then sidesteps to the right as Silver tries to extinguish his flames, but he is too slow. Slowing down time again he quickly turns to face Ignis, but he is one step ahead of the game. Ignis quickly side steps to the right, and appears behind Silver. Ignis rushes forward with all his might causing Silver to fly into the air as a trial of blazing flames erupt where he was.

"SILVER!" Lia shouts as Silver lands on the other side of the flames.

Lia runs to Silver's aid, but a certain hedgehog steps in between them.

"Out of my way!" Lia shouts creating a short sword and steel, fire resistance shield with her powers.

"I intend to stay in your way," Ignis says summoning fire in both of his fists.

Ignis runs forward, and jumps into the air, as he brings his fist down on Lia who blocks with her shield and transforms into her battle outfit in a flash of light. It's The same except the miniskirt and stockings are replaced with blue jeans. Ignis smiles as the flames die down.

"I see that you have changed for me," Ignis says behind a look of sheer bliss." But let us see what you can do against me!"

Ignis vanishes in a burst of fire. Then as quickly as he disappeared he reappears only as a speeding, fire bullet as hits Lia. But Lia holds her guard trying to last the onslaught.

_At this rate I won't last to the time that Silver has recovered,_ Lia thinks.

Silver recalls memories of old. Lia Sage's family was killed by the Iblis Trigger which led to her meeting Silver. The two had a very special bond, as if they had already met before. But they hadn't. Their relationship grew into what it is now.

Lia finally has her guard broken as she flies into the air, and is quickly caught by the throat by Ignis, who awaits her descent.

"LIA!" Silver groans while trying to get off the ground.

* * *

_EVEN YOU HAVE POWERS SO WHY NOT USE THEM!?_

* * *

Time slows down for the hedgehog as Ignis grins. Lia tries to break free.

_Shoes off, now._

"I wonder how you would look," Ignis says pulling her to his face.

_Don't obey every order people tell you, Silver._

His pulse begins to beat slowly as he gets to his feet, but falls to his knees.

"Then what…am…..I…supposed to…do?" Silver whispers.

Ignis summons a ring of fire in front of them.

_That is a question you will have to ask yourself._

_Lia! _Silver thinks in his mind._ Damnit!_

_But know that your power-all of our power-is revealed through anger._

"NO!" Silver shouts as Ignis throws her forward.

Waving his hand at the fire he causes it to dissipate, and causes Lia to appear beside him.

"WHAT!?" Ignis gasps as Silver gets to his feet.

Silver's psychokinesis aura appears around him as he clenches his right fist which becomes engulfed in the green aura.

"I may be weak, but," Silver says looking at Lia then at Ignis with an angry glare in his eyes." But you mess with my friends, and you're dead!"

Silver runs at Ignis who is ready, but then vanishes in a flash of green light. Ignis studies his surroundings. Silver runs from behind him, and he quickly turns around, fire in his fists. But as he punches Silver his fist goes right through him.

"What!?" Ignis gasps as Silver appears behind him.

Silver punches Ignis in the back causing him to fly forward at a great speed. Ignis vanishes in a fire tornado which comes at Silver. But Silver uses his powers to create a barrier around him, protecting him from damage. Inside the tornado Silver surges with all his might causing Ignis to fly into the air as the tornado dissipates.

Silver looks at the sky watching to see if he'll come down. He faints on the spot going into a deep sleep….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 The Last One who can manage

Storm returned to Shadow Shack after a dire situation. Shadow got in a car accident.

"Yo, Brudda!" Wakka shouts as Storm marches in," you know what's going on!?"

"Silver and Lia are in the hospital, and so is Shadow," Storm replies," and know we need a manager."

"Ya the others can't handle it!" Wakka shouts," they quit!"

"WHAT!?" Storm shouts in amazement." How could-never mind the point is I have to save this shop."

"I'm with ya all the way!" Wakka shouts giving him his encouragement.

Storm went on a journey through the worlds, and after a while, decided it was time. But he came back way too late, and failed to take control of everything. Now he has to fix this before something else happens. Inside Shadow's office Storm dials everyone's number.

"Yo idiots! This is me Storm-you know the one that wasn't told _ANYTHING_ about what was going on! I heard ya'll quit cause of Shadow being gone. That shit don't make no sense to me, and I'm gonna change that! We have two problems going on! One is that Silver and Lia are in the hospital along with Shadow! We need to establish a new team that will find out everything. Two is the shop. With whatever group we send out, we're gonna be a little short staffed. I expect whatever group is in the Shack will work hard! And if they don't well they'll be in the sky, and no joking. The point is we need to tie up some loose ends, and I mean quick! Before something bad happens, and we can't do shit! It's either us, or whoever wants us dead! AND IF YOU DON'T COME BACK I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! Storm out!"

Storm massages his temples as he begins to think about the future. That G.U.N truck may kill them all.

And if he doesn't die he's gonna kill Silver.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"You all know the situation at hand," Storm says with everyone he knew in the Shack," and how we're gonna be screwed if this continues any longer. Silver and Lia are in the hospital while Shadow got in a car accident. All because we wanted to uncover the damn G.U.N truck driver."

"So what do we do?" Megan asks as Storm closes his eyes.

"Easy we hunt the driver down and R.O.U.G.E at the same time. We're gonna have to figure this out while at the same time keep the humor in this story going," Storm explains," otherwise we're screwed. If we keep it going, then we'll be fine."

"You expect us to just go out there, and put our lives on the line!?" Wakka shouts.

"No, I'm going to solve this," Storm says.

Silence.

"Storm," Sonic begins," you're insane to think that-"

"I don't want anyone here to become a victim, and I certainly don't want this place to fall apart. This shop's gonna need all the help it can get. Sadly, I can't do shit for this shop. All I can do is solve this mystery before anything bad happens. It's already grown this bad, and we can't let it grow. So that's why I'm going by myself."

Again silence.

"Whatever, man," Sonic sighs shrugging," do what you want, but if you need help call us."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 The new guy without a beat

Sonic looked over application one more time.

_Zoness Tiberius Emerald Species: Fox Gender: Male Age: 20 Appearance: He has Blue Fur With Green Eyes, He has a Black Jacket With a Red Stripe Going Down The Center. He Has Tan Cargo Pants And Black Shoes._

Nstorm sent this in after another Oc was requested. They have like what? Ten of them? And yet he doesn't know what the hell to do with them. As always he sends then in before he sends the application. And now the guy is under Wakka's teachings.

"So…." Zoness begins standing at the counter with Wakka," what do we do here?"

"Work," Wakka replies," and other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Zoness asks.

"SONIC!" Amy shouts running in as usual.

"WHA!?" Sonic shouts walking from the back," I'M BUSY HERE!"

"YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN TEN DAYS!" Amy shouts.

"TEN DAYS!? I DON'T CALL YOU PERIOD!" Sonic shouts.

"WELL YOU'RE OVER HERE MASTERBATING TO EVERY GIRL IN SIGHT!"

Every girl in the shop looks at Sonic, who has a sweat drop coming down his face.

"OKAY THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"SURE IT IS YOU'RE PROBABLY DOING THAT GIRL THAT'S SLEEPING!"

Immediately Aundrey wakes up and looks around.

"Oh, when did you get here Amy?" Aundrey yawns.

"ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sonic shouts.

"YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Every woman looks at him as he feels his heart about to pop out of his chest.

"GIRLFRIEND!? BITCH I'M GAY!"

"BULLSHIT!" Everyone shouts calling his bluff.

"You pleasure yourself whenever you see a new girl," Batman says as his food is delivered," that means you're not gay."

"Who asked you anyway!?" Wakka shouts," wait do you pay for your food?"

Batman quickly grabs his food, and uses his bat claw on the nearest window. Then he gets out of the shop with free food.

"Da hell!?" Kreyshawn shouts going over to the window," who's going to fix that shit!?"

"You?" Spike guesses putting food on somebody's table.

"I'm black, I don't do windows," Kreyshawn says walking back to the kitchen.

"Who let the dogs out!?" Knuckles shouts breaking down the doors to the shop.

Everyone stares at him as he walks to the counter.

"WHO!? WHO!? WHO!? WHO!?" He shouts placing his hands on the counter then moving his body up and down like a crazy person.

"ADMIT IT!" Amy shouts with Sonics' arm locked in her leg," YOU SECRETLY LIKE ME!"

"NO, NO NO!" Sonic shouts trying to break free.

Donald walks out of the bathroom then quickly walks back in after seeing the chaos unfolding. Patrick is just sitting at a table, eating popcorn and enjoying the scene.

"MARRIAGE OR DEATH!?" Amy shouts.

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" Sonic screams as he feels his arm being broken.

"I WIP MY WEAVE BACK AND FORTH I WIP MY WEAVE BACK AND FORTH!" Tidus shouts with extensions in his hair while doing a Willow Smith.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoshi asks walking from the kitchen.

Immediately, he is hit by a table as the customers have started a food fight.

"Who uses tables in a food fight?" Batman says at the counter eating a cheeseburger.

"You do realize you have to pay, right?" Wakka asks him.

Batman quickly runs out the shop, but is hit by a flying safe.

Somehow Aundrey went back to sleep, deciding that there's too much chaos going on.

"That was quick," Megan gasps at the counter with the guys," it usually takes about ten minutes for this to start."

"What so this is _normal_?" Zoness asks shocked.

"You haven't been here to know our motto," Wakka says," or Nstorm's motto."

"TURN IT DOWN FOR WHAT!?" Freddy shouts hitting a customer with a bat.

"What he said," Megan says," although it does have its after effects."

Zoness was in another day at the Shadow Shack.

"Is it safe to come out now!?" Donald shouts still in the bathroom.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Recovering From A Long Knockout**

**"How long has it been since we closed up shop?" Sonic yawns stretching on the counter while the others groan.**

**"Since we went overboard and threw that party in here," Zoness groans getting out of the oven that he was squeezed into.**

**"Wait how were we closed?" Wakka asks everything but his head in the floorboard. He looks at where he's at." Really Brudda?"**

**"I put the closed sign up for you guys," Batman replies eating a pepperoni pizza," since I'm Batman."**

**"Sonic..." Amy snores glued to a pole.**

**"Well, I think that we should quickly get back to work!"Megan exclaims walking from the back.**

**Everyone groans except for Yoshi who is confused.**

**"Why aren't you affected?" Yoshi asks a table glued to his back.**

**"Because I took about fifty shots, and decided to lock myself in the manager's room," Megan snorts putting her hands on her hips," now let's get to it!"**

**Again, everyone groans trying to get out of the position they were left in.**

* * *

**After about two hours of helping everyone out of their position, and thirty minutes to make the Chaos special, Sonic hands the order he made to none other than Ganondorf himself.**

**"When did you get here!?" Sonic gasps shocked that Ganon would show his face around him since the last time in Super Smash Bros.**

**"Since the time I was hungry!" Ganondorf snaps snatching the bag out of his hand." And lost to...him!"**

**As scheduled, Link walks in with a cane on his back. He casually strolls to the counter, and acts as though Ganon is not there. Then he looks at Ganon.**

**"What's up Ganondork?" Link asks with a Bugs Bunny accent which calls for a riptone to play.**

**"Why do you always have to call me that!?" Ganondorf shouts throwing his arms into the air in anger." All day and every day!"**

**"Not my fault that the fanbase decided to call you that," Link replies shrugging then turn's to Sonic." Can I get the hero's special?"**

**"We-" Sonic begins.**

**"Oh no, I'm not finished yet!" Ganondorf exclaims as the two look at him." You don't know what it's like waking up in the morning getting called a name that you would commit sudice over. Every day, I cry over how I wished I could get my hands on the Triforce and Zelda and finally win against you! Then, if that's not enough, I get bet by characters from different games all because of everyone's precious little Smash Bros! Do you know what it's like!? DO YOU!?"**

**The two blink at him before continuing what they started.**

**"Well, we're kinda moving a little slow since we're recovering from that party we threw a while back," Sonic replies.**

**"Yeah that was crazy," Link agrees rubbing the back of his head," anyway, I finally managed to get that beating cane I always wanted."**

**"The one with the tri-" Sonic begins.**

**"AND THEN THERE'S THAT! HOW COME i DON'T GET INVITIED TO THE PARTY'S YOU GUYS THROW! I AM A HUMAN BEING TOO!" Ganondorf shouts reminding the two of his presence.**

**"Because you weren't on the list," Sonic chuckles.**

**Ganondorf, deciding to leave before he kills Sonic, leaves leaving a trail of black flames in his wake. The two blink at the flames then continue their business.**

**"So yeah, we can still get it in it's just gonna take a while," Sonic explains.**

**"I'm used to waiting anyway," Link replies shrugging.**

* * *

**Megan was busy going over the decrease in revenue they had ever since the big blow out. Meanwhile, Sonic was still trying to contact Storm, who had been missing ever since they woke up. He is still unsuccessful however.**

**Storm had bigger problems to deal with like how there was a missing building in City Escape. He thought it was the G.U.N truck, but it had been inactive for a while. Then, there was the idea of a giant, building eating Kirby going on a food rampage. Last but not an option there was the idea of a sharknado.**

**"Boy this is starting to get annoying," Storm mutters as he gets in the van and rides off." Now, how long till they recover again?"**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 What Not To Do When an animal is Choking**

**"Say Knuckles?" Sonic asks walking up to Knuckles who is eating at a nearby table," how come you weren't part of the Smash Bros. roster?"**

**"Easy, I'm too sexy for the roster!" Knuckles exclaims devouring his quarter burger in one bite.**

**"Yeah, I doubt that," Sonic replies walking away.**

**Suddenly, Knuckles grabs his throat his face turning purple as he flips the table with his other hand. Immediately, everyone looks at him in both amazement and confusion.**

**"Does anybody know First Aid!?" Yoshi exclaims in fear slightly turning yellow.**

**"Wait, Shadow didn't train people to act acorridingly in situations like this!?" Kreyshawn barks walking from the back.**

**"Well he's Shadow after all, he doesn't care if we die or not," Zoness says shrugging like it's no big deal.**

**Knuckles then falls to the floor, having a mini seizure.**

**"Get him a drink at least!" Wakka shouts in the bathroom.**

**"We can't afford to lose anymore money!" Megan shouts in the office.**

**"He's going to die!" Sonic debates pointing at him," you know how bad that would be if somebody died in here!?"**

**"With all the stuff that happens here on a daily basis, I'm pretty sure this is just a minor problem," Patrick explains mopping the floor very poorly.**

**"Just leave him be!" Missy exclaims peeking through the small square hole behind the counter," he's Knuckles after all."**

**They watch as he bangs his head against the floor boards helplessly.**

**"He'll be fine," Sonic decides as everyone goes back to their normal duties.**

**Poor Knuckles never did manage to swallow his food.**

* * *

**The crew, after a long day of work, gather around a large, oval, pink colored poker table and try to enjoy the little time they left being open. Sonic is busy trying to decide if he should fold or not while Patrick is trying to peek at Megan's cards, but only stretches his neck in the process.**

**"It's so hard!" Sonic groans his mind tired of thinking.**

**"You're making this seem like it's complicated than it should be," Megan replies looking at him with a pitiful look." Just play or fold."**

**"You gotta know when to hold 'em, and know when to fold 'em," Zoness sings annoying the two people sitting beside him.**

**"Brudda it's just twenty dollars in the pot!" Wakka shouts pointing at the dollar bills that vary in value," and half are one dollar bills!"**

**"I know, but it's gonna come out of my paycheck!" Sonic exclaims.**

**"Oh come on!" Kreyshawn shouts annoyed by the twenty-minute delay," just put some rings in or somethin' and let's go! Ain't nobody got time for this!"**

**Everyone looks at each other before revealing their cards to the table. They are shocked at what has just happened.**

**"Why do we all have Two Pairs?" Everyone asks at once then look at each other.**

**After a beat everyone reaches their hands into the pot, but Batman is the one who gets the assorted twenty dollars.**

**"You weren't even playing!" Everyone yells at the Dark Knight who shrugs.**

**"I'm Batman, deal with it," Batman replies disappearing in a cloud of bats.**

**Yet he still hasn't paid.**

**"How is that possible!?" Yoshi excliams trying to deny the scene that just took place.**

**"The Dark Knight strikes again," Megan mutters getting all the cards together since it's her turn to deal.**


End file.
